Dying Light Meets Sturdy Iron
by Marsfish
Summary: After the war with Tartaros, Lucy puts on a happy face for everyone, but she's crumbling inside. There are only two people in the guild who notice, but it's not who she thought it would be. Warning:there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail blah blah duh**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a few months after the war with Tartaros, and Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. Everyone was surprised when Natsu and Lisanna announced they were dating. They were even more surprised when Laxus walked up to Mira in the middle of the guild, bent her backwards, and smashed his lips onto hers. To say that they've been celebrating is an understatement. Everyone was happy, and drunk, and excited for their fellow guildmates; well, except for two people. One of those people was sitting at the bar, putting on fake smiles that no one noticed weren't real. And the other was sitting in a dark corner, intently watching the first one.

His red eyes never left the blonde girl, he was trying to figure her out. She was usually so bright and bubbly, but she just looked deflated. He wondered how nobody else was noticing this...well, maybe it was because they were all drunk off their asses He looked over at her team. They were all laughing with...Lisanna. Maybe that's it. Maybe she's hung up over Salamander. Fucking girls and their lovesick pity parties. He watched as the said boy walked over to Lucy. He watched her reactions intently as Natsu slung an arm over shoulder. It didn't seem to faze her at all. She still had that fake smile plastered on her face. Maybe that wasn't it. Well shit, if that's not it then what is it? He wasn't particularly close with the girl, but he held a certain respect for her. Nothing ever brought her down. A lot of bad shit has happened to her, but she always bounced right back, good as new. That's why it bothered him so much. Whatever it was, she wasn't bouncing back, and she was trying to hide it. Suddenly, he felt someone's boring gaze on him, and he looked over to see Laxus raising an eyebrow at him. "What the fuck do you want, Sparky?" They were sitting a few tables away, but with their dragon hearing it didn't matter.

"I'm just waiting to see who you're gunna kill." Laxus replied.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You look like you're about to murder someone. So, who is it?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't see it either, I thought nothing slipped past you, oh great and powerful."

Laxus snarled. "I'm glad you realize that I'm superior to you, but what the fuck are _you_ talking about?"

"Just fucking look at her!"

Laxus sighed and followed his gaze. He furrowed his brows. "Who, Blondie? You got the hots for her or something?"

"No, you fucking moron. I'm guessing you don't notice it either."

"What am I supposed to be noticing exactly? She's drinking a cocktail."

"God damnit, and you call yourself a dragonslayer."

Laxus would have shocked the hell out of the man, but his curiosity got the better of him. He studied the blonde girl. She was just drinking. What the fuck is Gajeel going on about. She's talking to Mira, smiling, drinking...whoa! What the fuck? I've never seen such a fake laugh before...everything she's doing looks completely forced...how does Mira not notice? Why the fuck didn't I notice? "Damn...your right."

"You see it?"

"What the hell is wrong with her? Is she upset about Natsu or something?"

"That's what I thought too, but I watched them together, and I doubt that's it." They both watched as Mira walked away to serve someone else, and Lucy's smile dropped.

"So you gunna say anything, metal face?"

"Do I look like Bunny's close person buddy?"

"Well, suit yourself then." Laxus stood up and made his way over to the blonde conundrum. Gajeel choked on his metal, he really didn't think Laxus would bother talking to her at all. Has he ever talked to her?

Laxus leaned on the bar right next to the blonde, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't seem to even notice him. She was just tracing the rim of her glass, staring at the liquid inside. "Enjoying the party?" She jumped and whirled her head around. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Laxus." She smiled, that fake smile. "Congrats on getting your girl."

He smirked, "Like I wouldn't get the girl I want."

She rolled her eyes. "You know looks don't get you everything right?"

"Are you saying I look good? I'm sure you're aware of the things you can get with them."

"Well, I won't deny the obvious, but that's beside the point. Are you saying I look good?"

He smirked. "I won't deny the obvious, but that's beside the point." she smirked back at him, both surprised at how easily they could talk to each other, not that they've ever really tried.

"So what brings the great Laxus Dreyar over here talking to little ol me?"

' _God she's sassy.'_ He looked down at her. "Well, I'm curious about something."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"How do you feel about Lisanna and Natsu finally shacking up. Also, why aren't you sitting with your team?"

"Are you seriously wanting to talk about feelings?"

"Just answer the question, Blondie." he growled.

"Which one?"

He sighed, "both of them, shit."

"And why should I answer the questions just to quell your curiosity, Sparky?"

He glared at her. "So much sass, Blondie. Am I going to have to take you over my knee?"

"I doubt Mira would like you doing that, Laxus."

"You should learn to respect your elders."

"Did you just call yourself old?"

"Compared to you I am."

"Really? How old are you anyway?"

"26"

She whistled. "Damn, Sparky. Where's the gray hair? Or is that why you insist on calling me Blondie, even though you're blonde too. You have to dye it to hide the gray hairs, and you're jealous cuz my hair's natural."

"Well, damn you figured out my secret. Don't go spreading any rumors. But I wouldn't get jealous of a little shit like you." He smirked, but it fell when he noticed her fake demeanor drop for second until she put it back up again.

"Yeah yeah, no worries, lightning bolt, I won't spoil you secret."

He eyed her for a minute, then growled. "You're smart, you know that?"

She raised her eyebrows, "you just now noticed?"

"You managed to completely avoid my questions...until now."

She sighed. "And why exactly do you care?"

"I told you, I'm curious." He eyed her seriously. He knew the question he was about to ask would probably give him all the answers he wanted. "Do you like him?"

She growled, which surprised him. "Fuck you!" He aura changed to anger drastically.

"Whoa, chill, Blondie! It was just a question."

She sighed, closed her eyes, and calmed herself. "Sorry, your just the fifth person to ask me that, and it's really getting annoying."

"Well then answer my damn questions and I won't think that."

She eyed him up and down. "I think they're perfect together. They're always happy with each other. Like you said earlier, they _finally_ shacked up. Everyone knows they were always meant to be together. " She said it so emotionlessly, giving no indication of how she felt about it. "As for my team, I decides I want to get stronger, so I'm going solo for a bit. It's not permanent, and they fought me tooth and nail on it, but we all agreed that it wouldn't hurt for me to get stronger."

His gaze softened when he looked at her. "You're plenty strong, Blondie, and teams are important to balance out each other's weaknesses."

"Are you gunna fight me on this too? What, does everyone think I can't handle myself?"

"That's not what I was saying." He sighed. "I know what it's like to be solo. To travel far and wide with no one by your side. It's lonely as hell, and I get the feeling that you don't like being alone."

"Well, thanks for the concern, Sparky, but I've got my spirits by my side."

"That's true, I guess." He looked at her attire, another question among many popping in his head. "Why are you wearing a sweater, it mid June. Don't you usually try to flaunt everything you've got?" He must have hit a sour note because her anger sparked again.

"What the fuck is with the 20 questions, Laxus? Usually you don't give two shits about me. I don't get it, I thought I was just some weak bitch to you?!" She stood up from her stool and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm before she could get far, and gained quite a few onlookers to the spectacle.

"Listen, Blondie, I care because you're a part of this family. You've been with us through almost every major event in this guild. And don't bring up the past with me, I know I was an ass, and I don't need you reminding me." he growled at her and finally notice practically the whole guild watching them. He glared at them, and they went back to their own business. He then sighed a lowered his voice to no more than a whisper. "Look, I know that something's up with you. And I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it if you want. Hell, you can talk to anyone in this guild, because everyone here loves you."

Tears started gathering in her eyes, she needed to leave fast before they fell. She tore her arm from his grasp. "I'm fine, but thanks, Laxus." Before he could say another word, she was out the guild doors. He sighed, stood up and went back to his table. Him and Gajeel looked at each other, he knew that Gajeel heard the whole thing.

"Somethings up." Gajeel said.

"That's for sure."

"What was that about, Laxus?" He looked up to see Mira staring at him with concern in her eyes. He pulled her into his lap.

"Nothing to worry about, Mira." He whispered, and pulled her into a sweet kiss, ignoring the gagging noises and hoots and hollers being thrown their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gajeel walked out of the guild, his thoughts consumed by a blonde celestial mage. She was definitely hiding something. He wasn't sure why, but he desperately wanted to find out. Maybe it wasn't finding out what was wrong with her, so much as just wanting to see her happy again. When she was happy, everyone was happy, since she so clearly wasn't, it dampened his spirits more than he cared to admit. His thoughts were cut off when he noticed blond hair out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the edge of the canal, dangling her feet off the ledge. He couldn't help himself, he walked over and sat beside her.

"Watcha doin, Bunny-girl?" She looked up at him, no surprise that he was there on her face….actually, no emotion on her face whatsoever. That unnerved him. She gave no reply and looked back out at the canal. After a minute she finally replied.

"Sitting. What are you doing here, Gajeel? Are you gunna play 20 questions too?"

He scoffed and looked out at the water. "Sitting, and no, I'm not as curious as Sparky." That was a lie.

She smiled softly, but made no reply. They just sat there, neither making a sound, both consumed in their own thoughts. He strained his ears when he heard her talk, he almost missed it since it was such a soft whisper. "Do you miss him?"

"Miss who, Bunny-girl?"

"Your dragon." His body went stiff. Why was she asking him that? He growled.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." He looked at her, and she looked even more deflated, if that was possible. Maybe she'll answer his questions if he answers her's. It was worth a shot anyways. He sighed.

"Yeah I guess, but no at the same time." She looked at him confused. "I miss him because I now know that he was with me this whole time. And knowing that he's dead now, I can't even humor the thought of finding him again." He watched her as she looked back at the water, and he did the same. "But I don't miss him because I'm used to living my life without him. And I don't have to wonder what happened to him anymore. Plus he would call me a sappy little shit for being sad about it." He said it with such a serious face that it made her giggle, a small one, but a real one nonetheless. "Why do you ask, Bunny-girl?"

"I guess you could call it my own curiosity." They both smirked at each other. He wasn't going to push it, he had a feeling that Laxus pushed it enough, and she would probably bite his head off if he did the same. They sat there in silence once more. She was enjoying the company, because Laxus was right; she did hate being alone. Being alone let her get lost in her own thoughts. And as of late, that was a bad thing. It started to rain, so she stood up. "I should get going, I'll see you after my mission."

"Stay safe, Bunnygirl." She nodded and headed home. He sat there for a few moments longer before heading home himself.

* * *

It's been three days since she said she was going on a mission. Normally he wouldn't care, but since she was alone, he was starting to get a little worried. His red eyes were honed on the guild doors as he angrily munched on some iron. Lily was talking with Charla and Happy, munching on some kiwis. Gajeel rolled his eyes when he felt a gaze on him, he knew exactly who it was. "What?!" He barked

"You don't have faith in her?" Laxus asked.

"Of course I do, Sparky. She just doesn't seem like she's in the right state of mind to be taking missions by herself."

"Maybe that's just what she needs, metal face. Don't worry so much."

"Are you fucking consoling me? When the fuck did you get so soft?"

"Watch it, prick." Their focus was ripped from each other when the guild doors opened, revealing a severely bloody and beaten Lucy. The guild went silent and they both shot up from their seats. Before they could go to her though, another dragonslayer beat them to it.

"What happened, Luce?!" Natsu shout, gripping both of her shoulders. Her whole team, including Lisanna was standing next to her with concern in their eyes.

"You should see the other guys." She smiled sheepishly.

"Damn it, Luce! You look like you're about to faint! What happened?!"

"Oh ya know, three mages thought it would be fun to play a game with me." She laughed.

"Lucy! This isn't a time for jokes!" Gray yelled. "I told you I didn't want you going alone!"

"I'm fine, Gray. They weren't a part of my mission, they jumped me. I got the best of them though. I just need to see Wen…" Her sentence died as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Natsu caught her, and his face hardened and he growled.

"Natsu, take her upstairs!" Laxus ordered. "Wendy, do your thing." The said girl nodded her head and followed Natsu up to the infirmary. The guild went back to talking, mostly about what had just happened. Laxus sighed and went back his seat, looking at Gajeel.

"Now should I be worried?"

Laxus grunted as a reply and took a long swig of his beer.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she woke up. She felt pain everywhere. She cracked an eye open and noticed that she was in the infirmary. She looked to her left and saw Natsu sitting by her bed, staring at her with a serious expression.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." He clenched his teeth at her reply. He grabbed her hand and his expression saddened.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Lucy. I realized I never apologized to you. I understand that what I did is probably why you're distancing yourself from the team, but you don't need to do this. You don't need to go alone!"

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as she looked into his pleading eyes. "Why did you do it, Natsu?"

He looked down, shame written on his face. "I don't know. I never meant for it to happen. I'm so sorry, Luce." A tear slid down her cheek at his words. He looked back up at her with pleading eyes. "Just please, promise me that you'll take someone with you from now on. Whether it's someone from the team, or someone else. Please. Lucy!"

"You don't think I can handle it?" She whispered.

"Just look at what happened today, Lucy! What of you hadn't come back at all?! I don't want to lose you!" He practically yelled at her.

She could see that he was almost on the verge of tears himself, and it broke her heart in more ways than one. The fact that he cared so much for her, and the fact that he thought she couldn't take care of herself. She took a deep breath, before whispering, "I promise."

He smiled at her, relief washing over him at her words. He kissed the back of her hand, and whispered, "Thank you, Lucy." She gave him the best fake smile she could muster. He stood up and made his way out of the infirmary.

She angrily wiped away her tears, and calmed her emotions. She was done with crying. Fuck tears. She managed to get her emotions under control right as she saw Laxus walking in. "Here for another round of questions?"

He smirked, "Would be fun, but I don't see the point right now. Maybe later." He walked over to the right side of her bed and sat down on the chair Natsu left. "I came to relay a message from gramps."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why doesn't tell me himself?"

"Because he's knee deep in paperwork right now. Somehow your team got even more destructive." She laughed at that.

"So what's the message?"

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gramps doesn't want you taking fighting missions solo for a while. The small ones, fine, but for fighting you gotta take someone with you." He watched as her whole demeanor dropped. "Don't even think for a second that you're weak, Blondie. This just proves to my previous statement."

"And what's that." She whispered as tears found their way on her face again. ' _God damnit, I just got those under control.'_

"The fact that everyone in this guild loves you. No one wants to see you get hurt."

"Is it really anyone's business if I chose to go alone or not?" He grabbed ahold of her hand.

"It is. I think you should take some time to clear your head. Something is clearly bothering you, I can see that plain as day. If you ever want to talk, come to me and I'll listen. If you have something blurring your mind, then you know that you can't focus properly on a mission. Hell, no one can. You're not weak, and no one thinks that, so get those thoughts out of your head."

She looked up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes, and it made his heart melt. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know what it's like to feel alone, and I don't wish that upon anyone. So if I can help somehow, I'll do it in a heartbeat. Plus your special to this guild."

"You've really changed, huh?" She smiled.

He sighed. "I guess I have, Blondie. I just wish it wasn't so late."

She squeezed his hand. "It's never too late."

He smiled and squeezed back. "You got that right, girlie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laxus woke up to someone pounding on his door. He looked at his clock and it was two in the morning. He groaned and got up. ' _Whoever it is better have fucking good reason for this'_ He put on some black pajama bottoms and went to his door. He ripped it open to yell at the person, but he was met with a crying Lucy on his doorstep. "Shit, Blondie! What happened?" He quickly pulled her inside and shut the door. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. It took him a minute, but he wrapped his arms around her and stroked his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I can't do this anymore, Laxus." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, come on, Blondie." He whispered in her ear. He dragged her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. He held her tight while she sobbed on his chest. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of her until she calmed down. After a few moments her cries died down to sniffles. "Tell me what happened."

She sniffed and shakily replied. "I'm sorry, Laxus. You said that you would listen if I needed someone to talk to. I know it's late, though."

He grabbed her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Blondie. And fuck how late it is."

She sighed and nodded. She made herself comfortable in his arms before she started. "It was a few days after the war with Tartaros ended. Everyone was still partying, laughing, and drinking to our victory. I didn't drink that much, but when I went home that night, Natsu came in through the window like he always does. You were right when you asked if I liked him. I have for a while. He was drunk, I could tell. He initiated it. He kissed me, and one thing led to another. He took my virginity. The next morning, he was gone. I figured he went to the guild, so I went there and waited for him. When he finally got there, he instantly announced that Lisanna agreed to be his girlfriend. He stood up on the table and kissed her in front of the whole guild. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I honestly was getting over it though." Laxus clenched his teeth and continued to rub soothing circles on her back, waiting for her to continue.

"About a week ago.." Her voice cracked. She took a deep breath before she continued. "About a week ago, I found out that I was...pregnant." Laxus' motions stopped and he gaped at her. "I was trying to figure out what to do, if I should tell Natsu. Then yesterday, in the infirmary, he told me that that night wasn't supposed to happen." Laxus growled low in his throat, and the noise surprisingly gave her comfort. She looked up at him, tears starting to fall again. "Because of those mages I fought….because of them...I lost it, Laxus. I lost the baby!" She sobbed hard into his chest. He squeezed her tight and rocked her back and forth.

He was speechless. He had no idea something so serious was going on with her. "Shhh. It'll be okay, Lucy. You're strong, you'll get through it. I'm gunna have to punch Natsu in the face though." She half laughed through her tears.

"Thank you, Laxus."

He eyed her for a minute and rested his chin on her hair. "That's not all, is it?" He whispered. She shook her head, but she didn't say anything. "Come on, Blondie. You've gotten this far, might as well go all the way."

"I dunno, Laxus. This is really hard." She whimpered.

"If I judge you in any way, you can tell the whole guild that I dye my hair to cover the grey growing in it." She giggled and sighed. She pulled the collar of her sweater down, revealing Aquarius' tattoo on her collarbone. "When did you get that?" He whispered as he gently traced it with his fingers.

She let go of her shirt and settled back into his chest. "During the battle, something happened to all of you. Everyone got sucked into the walls of the cube. For some reason, I was the only one who didn't get sucked in. Three of the demons found me, so I summoned two of my spirits,while I tried to take one on my own. Of course, I was no match for them, and they easily took me down. So I summoned a third gate, Aquarius, but all of my spirits were taken down. Aquarius was the only one left in the human world with me. She knew that she was no match for the demons, so she told me to summon the celestial spirit king. I did just that, but I had to break her key to do so. The spirit king freed you all, and he granted me Aquarius' power, but she's gone. I won't be able to see her again. She was the closest thing I had to a mother. I feel like I lost my mother all over again."

"You did that to save us?" He whispered in awe while stroking her hair.

"I haven't felt this alone since I lived back at the kozern."

Laxus laid back fully on this couch with her on top of him. "You're not alone, Lucy. Everything's gunna be fine. You're so much braver and stronger than most of the people in the guild. Hell, even me. But you will never be alone, not with big brother Laxus here." She giggled.

"Big brother Laxus, huh? Hell, we technically could be related, being blonde and all. Even though your the fake one." He chuckled and smirked at her. Both of their eyes started getting droopy. "Thank you, Laxus. I guess I really did need someone to talk to."

"I know I was right. I usually am."

"Cocky bastard."

He chuckled. "You'll be fine, Lucy. I know you will." he whispered into her hair as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Laxus woke up in a tangle of limbs on the couch. Lucy flushed with embarrassment, muttering something about incest, while Laxus laughed like a madman. When they got to the guild Laxus sat at his usual table with his team, while Lucy went to the bar to order her favorite strawberry smoothie. She was barely halfway done with her drink, when someone slapped their hand on the bar, startling her. She looked up to see Gajeel sliding a piece of paper towards her. She took the paper, read it, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're going on a mission. We leave tonight." He said simply.

"She was a little taken back. "You want to go on a mission with me?"

"What did I just say, Bunny-girl? So you in or out?"

She huffed and glared. "I suppose I could use the money."

"Good, see you then." He then walked back to his dark corner. She glared daggers at him before leaving to go get packed. Gajeel was about to leave as well when he was suddenly pulled back.

"You make sure nothing happens to her, Gajeel. You got that?" Laxus growled.

Gajeel eyed him. "Do you seriously think you have to tell me that?"

"Just making sure." He growled before releasing him, stalking over to Natsu, and punching him in the face. The action causing the whole guild to somehow get into a brawl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick warning, this is where the story turns M rated. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I'm having too much fun with it. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Lucy was getting ready in her apartment, her emotions changed. Spilling everything to Laxus last night helped her get rid of a lot of pent up sadness, even though she was surprised that it was him of all people who helped her. He was cocky, arrogant, and the powerhouse of the guild, but he's changed alot since he woke up from the infirmary and knowing that he has her support made her feel really good. Somehow though, her sadness changed to anger, which was something that surprised her. She was determined to not get caught up in any guys anymore. No dating. She was just gonna kick some ass, get stronger, and prove to everyone that she wasn't as helpless as they thought she was. She knew that they only cared for her, but her team made her feel weak, and she didn't like that. She only hoped that her mission with Gajeel went well. Surprisingly she wasn't mad at Natsu. He didn't know she was pregnant, hell, no one did. She would support his relationship with Lisanna. They were perfect for each other after all. She was sweet, patient, and caring: exactly what Natsu needed. Unlike her, who was naggy, loudmouthed, and clearly impatient.

She sighed as she put on her red, lacy lingerie set, she put on a black, crop top that exposed most of her cleavage, and had rips down the sides. She put on black, leather leggings that fit so snug, they could be painted on. She finished it off with kneehigh, black, lace up combat boots, and a black, leather mini bolero with popped collars. She called cancer and had him put up her hair in a high ponytail. She wanted a change, so she had him give her longer hair that went down to her waist, with hot pink tips that started at the middle of her back, through the rest of her hair. She put her key and whip on her black belt and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot, unavailable and hot.

* * *

She got to the train station and saw Gajeel leaning against a pillar, arms crossed and glaring at people passing by. She rolled her eyes. Would it kill him to be a little more approachable? He looked at her when she came near to him. His eyes openly roved up and down her attire and he smirked when he met her eyes, she smirked right back at him.

"Two more minutes and you woulda been late, Bunny-girl." He handed her her ticket.

"Well I'm not, and I could have paid for myself." She grumbled as she took her ticket.

He grunted, "if you hadn't have been trying to wiggle your ass in those….pants...you woulda been here earlier to buy yer own."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "At least my ass can pull off these _leggings_. I doubt yours could."

He growled lightly. "My ass always looks great." He turned to walk onto the train. She watch his ass in his baggy, white pants as she trailed behind him.

"Hmmm, that I'd does." He smirked at her words and found an empty compartment. They sat across from each other, him still scanning her figure, while she glared at him.

"If you're done checking me out, could you tell me what this mission is?" She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts up, much to his pleasure.

"If you continue to dress like that, I have every right to stare at you as much as I want." He smirked as she scowled. "The mission is just taking care of some shitty bandits that are terrorizing travelers. Piece of cake."

"So then why did you need me to go with you?"

"Panther's busy, and I needed a partner. Rumor has it you did too. I did us both a favor." She scowled as she thought of this new rule for her. It made her so angry.

The train jerked forward, and she expected him to turn green and flump in his seat, but he didn't. She raised her eyebrow. "I thought all dragonslayers got motion sick."

He smirked. "Maybe I'm better than those pipsqueaks."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that, even Laxus get it."

He chuckled. "Wendy got Porlyusica to give me pills."

"Ah, good to know what I need to steal if I'm looking for your cooperation."

He stomped his foot on the seat cushion between her legs, startling her. "Don't even think about it, bunny."

She smirked. "So I seem to have hit a sore spot. Maybe you shouldn't have revealed your secret."

He eyed her, this was not the blonde he was used to. Granted, he never talked to her much, but he knew she wasn't like this. "What's gotten into you?"

"Whatever do you mean." She said with an innocent expression.

"You've changed."

She grabbed his leg, pulling herself over it, rubbing her crotch against it as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "Glad to know you pay enough attention to me to notice." He was shocked, he growled as she stood back up and left the compartment saying she had to pee.

When she sat back down he growled at her, "don't test me, Bunny-girl."

She gave him a sultry smile. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ferric."

He raised an eyebrow. "The fuck is Ferric?"

She huffed, "it's the name of an iron compound, which you would probably know if you read."

"Don't give me weird ass nicknames, I can bite you know." To prove his point, he bares his fangs at her.

"You don't see me complaining about the one one you deemed me with."

"Well, you are a bunny, bunny."

"And you are made of iron, Ferric."

He growled and glared out the window, clearly done with the conversation. She grinned in triumph, and looked out the window as well. She wouldn't really call him that, unless she wanted to get under his skin, which was surprisingly fun.

* * *

When they reached the town, they immediately went to the requester's house before checking into a hotel. The next morning they ate breakfast in the lobby before heading out to do the job. Gajeel noticed that her outfit was basically the same, with hints of red swirls planted here and there. He couldn't stop looking at her ass as it swayed left and right. She looked damn hot in skintight leather, and her hair made him want to tug on the ponytail.

They were almost at the juncture in the road where they were told the bandits hid at. He grabbed the crook of her elbow, pulling her to a stop. "Wait here, bunny." He walked over to the juncture where he was ambushed with the bandits.

She gawked at him. He did not just do that. Did he really expect her to just stand here and not fucking fight? This was bullshit. She pulled her whip out and stalked towards the fight. She was angry, oh yes, she was livid. She walked straight to the man he was about to punch, and she coiled her whip around his neck, flicking her wrist to pull him towards her, and kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

He whipped his head around to glare at her. "What the fuck, Bunny?! You did not just take my target!" He yelled as he knocked out a different man.

She continued to kick, whip, and punch the daylights out of the men around her. "Me, what the fuck? _You_ , what the fuck?! Did you really expect me to stay out of this?!"

"I was initiating the ambush!" They had all of them knocked out now, having used no magic whatsoever, and turned to glare at each other.

"Don't fucking tell me to sit back, _Ferric!_ "

"What the fuck did I say about that name?! I will fucking bite you!"

"Yeah?! I'd like to see you try!"

If anyone had asked them how it happened, neither of them would be able to give an answer. One minute they were screaming at each other, and the next...they were latched onto each other, hungrily battling their tongues together. Gajeel pushed her against a tree, holding her arms above her head with one hand, while the other massaged her breast through her shirt. She moaned and arched her back as their heads moved side to side and their mouths devoured each other. He growled and moved his hands to grip her ass, he pulled her higher and she latched her legs around his waist. She grabbed the hem of his shirt tugged it over his head. She moaned as her fingers splayed against his stomach muscles, and she raked her fingernails down them, making him growl. He ripped her top off of her, revealing her pink lace bra. She gasped and broke the kiss. "Fuck you, I liked that shirt!"

"It looks better off of you." he growled and ripped her bra.

"Your such a dick..ooh..nggh!" Her head rolled back as he latched his lips onto her nipple, his hands groping and squeezing her mounds.

"Yeah, I know I've got a big cock." He growled, the vibration causing her to roll her hips against his erection.

"Oohh...god I fucking hope so." She moaned as she grabbed his hair and tugged harshly. "If you're lying, I'm gunna castrate you."

He let her nipple go with a loud pop, and started sucking on her neck, biting the skin before laving over the spot with his tongue. "I don't disappoint, little bunny. And the only thing you'll be doing with my big cock, is riding it." She moaned loudly as he greedily sucked on her neck. He push her leggings and underwear down her ass. She lifted one leg while he pulled the fabric down it and did the same with the other. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and tugged his hair, pulling his head away from her neck, and smashing their mouth back together. One of his hands kneaded her ass with the other made its way to her center. He slid his finger across her wet folds and grinned into the kiss as she moaned and rolled her hips against his hand. "Your pussy is so wet for me, little bunny." He rasped, his voice husky and laden with lust.

"Fuck...Gajeel..don't toy with me. Give me your goddamn big cock!" she yelled as she fumbled with his belt buckle. He growled and chuckled at the same time as he slid his pants down. He slammed into her, and she screamed his name. He was strangely disappointed when he didn't feel her virginal barrier, but he was loving the way she screamed his name. He hooked her legs over his arms and pounded into her harder. The air was filled with grunts and screams as their carnal desire took over. She jeweled as she felt iron studs on his dick sliding against her walls. She matched his thrusts as she clawed his back. "Ah.. Yes!.. Fuck me harder...oh god..Gajeel!" she screamed, and her back bowed as her orgasm hit her hard. He roared and attacked her mouth before spilling himself inside of her.

He lowered them to the ground and he fell back as she rolled off of him. They panted hard as they came down from their highs. "Well..fuck." She breathed as she looked up at the sky.

"You can say that again." He turned to look at her. "My cock big enough for ya, or are you gunna castrate me?"

She glared at him and stood up. "Well you weren't lying, so no." She took his shirt, since hers was ripped to shreds.

He chuckled and stood up as well, pulling his pants back on. "Let's bring these guys back to town, then I'll buy us some dinner."

He looked around and finally noticed the unconscious men lying on the ground, some had suspicious strings of blood running down their noses. "Like hell, Gajeel. You aren't buying me shit."

He whipped his head around. "And why the fuck not?"

"Cause I'm not looking for a goddamn date, asshole!"

"But you're fine with fucking someone in the woods?! I never pegged you for a slut, Bunny-girl." She glared hard at him as she tied the men up.

"I'm not a fucking slut! It's not going to happen again!"

"Well you're damn, right! I ain't in the business of sleeping around anymore! So unless you wanna be my girl, expect nothing from me."

"Well neither of those things is gunna happen!"

"And when the hell did you get ink?!"

"A few months ago, not that it's any of you your goddamn business! "

They continued to argue all the way back to town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I fucking hate you, Gajeel!" Lucy shouted as she sat down in the train compartment.

"I ain't too keen on you either right now, Bunny-girl." He replied as he sat down across from her.

"Seeing as you asked me to be your girl, there must be something you like." She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Big tits and a big ass, what's not to like. Although your mouth could use a hell of a lot more silence."

She scowled and stood up. "I should have castrated you when I had the chance, _Ferric!_ " She slurred the name as she walked out of the compartment.

"Oi! Don't walk away from me!" He stood up and followed after her. To say the passengers were scared would be an understatement. The hulking man looked like he was about to commit murder.

Lucy reached the bathroom and went to shut the door, but Gajeel's hand got in the way. "The fuck?! I can't take a piss in peace?"

He backed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He growled low. "What did I fucking say about that fucking stupid nickname of yours, Bunny-girl?!" His lips snarled at the end of his sentence.

She balled her fists into his shirt, and put her face close to his. "I can call you whatever the fuck I want." She let out a little growl of her own.

The noise made his control snap and he attacked her mouth with his. She opened her mouth wide, and accepted him without protest. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink, she wrapped her legs around him and took his shirt off in a frenzy. He ripped off her shirt as she unbuckled his pants. She gasped and moaned as she gripped his hair harshly. "Stop fucking ruining my clothes, dammit!"

He ripped her shorts apart in reply. She bit down on his neck in her anger and he growled as he plunged a finger inside of her. She moaned and arched her back as he pumped his fingers hard. He bit her earlobe and growled, "Your pussy is so wet. Say you'll be my girl, and it'll be my big cock inside of you instead."

She reached down and gripped his throbbing dick in her hands, making him hiss. "Not gunna fucking happen. Now fuck me like I know you want to." He couldn't help but oblige, hearing her tell him to fuck her made his blood boil. He hooked his arms under her legs and he snapped into her harshly, making her cry out. He lifted her legs higher in his arms as his hands gripped both of her breasts, squeezing them together, and he attacked a nipple with his mouth. She cried out his name and arched her back, her hands falling behind her to grip the sides of the sink. He never relinquished his pace, he pounded into her with so much force, she could swear she saw stars in the back of her eyelids.

"Your such a slut, letting someone fuck you in a bathroom." He rasped against her nipple. "Do you like knowing that people can hear you scream my name?"

"Ahh..shit...maybe..nnnghh..I should scream..fuck...someone else's name." She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug into his back.

"Don't even fucking think about it." He growled and attacked her mouth.

She pulled back and moaned loud, "ohhhh… Loke!" He growled at her, and she grinned evilly.

Suddenly, Loke showed up in a bright flash of light. "Did someone call my name?" He smirked.

Neither let up in their movements as they glared at him. "Get the fuck out of here, Loke!" Lucy growled.

"But I believe you need me, princess." Gajeel felt her walls clench around him when Loke winked at her. He grabbed her hair to look at him. "Well, shit, you really are a slut. You like having him watch you."

Her eyes rolled back in her head, "no..ngnnh..Loke...go..fuck...go back!" She was having a hard time forming a coherent thought.

"But the view is just magnificent." Gajeel growled, he didn't like having the pesky lion watching, but the way her walls were clenching around him made him not care. He growled and attacked her neck, biting hard.

"Come for me, little bunny. I wanna hear you scream my name." No sooner did the words come out of his mouth, and she was coming apart around him, screaming his name loud enough for the whole train to hear. With a few more snaps of his hips, he followed in her orgasm, shouting her name. They were both panting as they calmed down.

"That was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen." Loke grinned lecherously.

"God damnit. Force gate closure." Lucy yelled. He winked as he disappeared in a ball of light. She angrily pushed Gajeel off of her and grabbed his shirt. It was just long enough to cover her bare ass. They glared at each other and exited the bathroom. Every passenger's face was as red as Erza's hair.

They sat across from each other again, Gajeel smirking and Lucy glaring out of the window. "Not gunna happen again, huh?"

"Shut up, _Ferric."_

* * *

They got off the train and when they started going their separate ways, Gajeel gave her her half of the reward, smirking. He knew she would be pissed when she found the note he left in the bag later. She went back to her apartment, and he headed to the guild.

When she opened the bag to the reward, she saw red. In her hands was a note that read, ' **For your services, slut'.** She changed her clothes and marched straight the guild. She was out for blood, Gajeel's to be exact.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting at the guild, munching on some iron while his red eyes were glued to the doors. He knew she would be pissed, and he was waiting for it with an evil grin. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to rile her up. There was something so unimaginably hot when she was yelling at him with fire dancing in her eyes. It made his blood boil, and made some sadistically kinky part of him purr. He wanted her, that much he knew. He was confused as to why she would want to fuck with no attachment. Then again, both times it felt like neither of them had control over their actions. Somehow, the rage that boiled in his veins when they yelled at each other, gave him such a carnal desire to fuck her senseless. It sounded fucking crazy, but shit if it wasn't hot as hell.

The rage inside of her also made him happy, in a weird fucking way. Seeing that emotion in her just let him know that she was probably getting over whatever the fuck was wrong with her before. He hated seeing her like that. It confused him that she flipped 180 so fast, but seeing that fire burn in her eyes again made him fucking ecstatic.

Even so, she still wasn't smiling. Shit, she hadn't really smiled their whole damn job. A smirk here and there, but not the smile that lit up her eyes. He was damn sure that he wouldn't be the one to bring that smile back. He pretty much screwed up any chance of helping her with what was wrong, seeing as she can't look at him without getting angry. But that was fine with him, cause as long as he could get her heat searingly livid, he would have the best sex of his life. It was a jerk thing to think, but goddammit it was amazing, and as much as she denied it, he was sure it would happen again.

' _Here we go'_ he thought as the guild doors slammed open. The angered aura radiating off the blonde was unbelievably palpable, and it left the whole guild silent. They watched as she locked eyes with Gajeel and marched straight up to him, her anger spiking with every step. Her team, and even Erza, was too stunned to even move.

"You!" She shouted, pointing at Gajeel. "Are a goddamn, motherfucking, ballsucking, jackass!" She shrieked. Everyone in the guild paled. They had never heard such vulgar words come out of their cheery blonde friend. Laxus stood up from his table, worry for his now honorary sister marred on his features; the force of her anger, however, kept him unable to move.

Gajeel stood up and faced the girl. "I'm only saying the truth, bunny. Hell, you proved it on the fucking train!"

"It's never going to happen again! God! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that!"

"You sure about that!" He stepped closer to her, fisting her shirt in his hands, "Cuz I'm pretty damn sure you said that before the train!"

She balled her fist in his shirt as well, her face a mere inches from his. "Get it in your fucking head! It. Won't. Happen. Again. _Ferric._ " Every word was like venom spit from a snake.

He growled long and low. "What the fuck did I say about that fucking name, little bunny." His voice dangerously low. It was about to happen...they were about to fuck each others brains out in the middle of the guild. They both knew it, they could see it in each other's eyes, but neither could bring themselves to care. He knew that she felt the same as he did, the look in her heated gaze was a pure indication. They were both saved, however, when strong arms pulled them apart.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Laxus yelled. He didn't like it, not one fucking bit. Lucy pounding the metal idiots face in, he was fine with. Him looking like he was about to kill _her_ , on the other hand, was a whole different fucking story. When he saw Gajeel ball his fist in her shirt, it immediately broke him out of his stupor, and he made his way over.

Neither one of them replied to Laxus, they were too busy still glaring at each other. Because of the mental state Lucy had been in just a few nights ago, he didn't think it would be good for her to spill all of her feelings to the whole guild. So he picked her up by her shirt, sent Gajeel a glare, and walked upstairs to an empty office.

When they were gone, Gajeel relaxed his anger, replaced by a now longing to be buried inside of her, and strolled casually out of the guild. The stupor broke when Natsu yelled, "What the fuck?!" Mira glanced up at the office in worry. Worry for her blonde friend, and wondering why Laxus had carried her up there. ' _No...get those thoughts out of your head.'_ She shook her thoughts away, and started scrubbing the bar.

* * *

Laxus unceremoniously dropped Lucy onto a couch. She hadn't protested at all, which was slightly unnerving. She still had her glare on her face, but it wasn't directed at anyone right now. He swung the armchair around to sit across from her. She wouldn't look at him. He stared at her, eyeing the anger plain and clear on her face. "Blondie.." She still didn't acknowledge him. He sighed and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. When they locked eyes, her anger dissimilated immensely, and her tense shoulders relaxed. She blinked at him, it was like she was broken out of a daze...well it felt like she was. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

She sighed as he let her chin go. "It's nothing." Cuz she really didn't want to tell him that her and Gajeel couldn't seem to stop fucking each others brains out, seemingly without control. She didn't understand it, not one bit. Some part of her really fucking liked it though, as much as she protested it. She didn't want to be his girl, though. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't entirely over the whole Natsu and the baby thing, and she didn't want to put her heart into anyone again.

Laxus gave her a pointed stare, one that was completely ignored as she was lost in her own thoughts. "Lucy." He said more forcefully, which seemed to catch her attention. "What the hell did Gajeel do to make you so angry?"

She sighed knowing he wasn't going to let it go, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him everything, 'big brother' be damned. "I guess it turns out that we don't work very well together."

He rolled his eyes, "Blondie, what the fuck got you so angry? Do I need to kill him?"

She giggled, "No, you don't. It's nothing to worry about, honestly….we just...get under each other's skin."

"Something must have happened though. I mean, you guys got along before, for as much as you talked...which wasn't much." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

She laid out on the couch and entwined her finger together over her stomach. "Alright, Dr. Dreyar." She giggled when he glared. "Therapy sessions started."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just tell big brother Laxus your troubles, Tater tot."

She raised an eyebrow, but he just smirked. "Well…" she started, not entirely sure what to say. "I guess after we talked the other night. Well, more like I talked and you just got a wet shirt. I dunno...It's like my sadness is mostly gone. But now I just feel so angry." He raised an eyebrow, ' _one emotion replaced by another….compartmentalizing subconsciously maybe'_ he thought while she paused. "I guess since I'm angry, and Gajeel is a generally snappy prick, we kinda clashed. "

Laxus snorted, "kinda?" She rolled her eyes. "What was he talking about when he said you 'proved it on the train'...what happened on the train?"

Damnit, she was hoping he would overlook that. "Uhh…" she muttered. She didn't have a clue as an excuse...nothing plausible anyway, her mind kept drifting to things like 'he ate my sandwich' or 'he put ants in my pants'. This is why she was so bad at lying. She sighed in defeat, he wouldn't believe her lies anyways. "I'm not going to tell you. It's between me and dickface."

He furrowed his brow. ' _She could tell me about the horrible things she was going through, but she can't tell me about this? What the fuck happened?'_ "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't something you need to know."

He sighed and grabbed one of her hands. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She smiled at him. "I do. And thank you, Laxus, I really do appreciate it. I just...don't want to talk about it right now...maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"You're really not gunna budge on this?"

"Nope. Don't worry your pretty panties Dr., I'm fine."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Alright Tater tot, but just promise me you'll talk to me if you need to."

She smiled at him, and he mirror her. "I promise, big brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Lucy got home, she was met with intruders. Her team...her whole team, plus Lisanna, was staring at her when she walked in. She was too shocked to do anything but blink. They hadn't been over since before the war, so why were they here now?

"Hey, Luce!" Her eyes honed in on the voice, and the fact that Natsu and Lisanna were holding hands...on her couch.

"Hello Lucy."

"sup Lucy.*

"Welcome home!"

She blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Gray stood up and walked over to her, "We were worried about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She didn't smile at them, or have any happiness in her eyes. She couldn't smile, she didn't want them here. She didn't hold bad feelings towards them...she just didn't understand why they would be here now? Why now? She had been miserable for months, and they're only asking that now that she exploded in the guild? They only way they could notice her being off was by making a huge scene? And why the hell did Natsu and Lisanna have to be holding hands on her couch? She didn't notice she was glaring at their joined hands until they separated. She shook her head and looked back at Gray, who was giving her a pointed look. "Gajeel and I just had an argument. We worked it out though, and everything's fine." Lies, lies, and more lies. She suddenly wished they all didn't care so that she could just go to sleep.

"Has he done something to impune your honor?" Erza glared at her, looking like she was about to kill someone.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't humor them anymore. All of her emotions were boiling and were about to spill over. She hasn't felt such immense anger in such a long time, yet it felt suppressed all the same. "Why the hell do you care? Why now? I can barely remember the last time any of you were here." She didn't care anymore, she just wanted her answers.

Erza's glare dropped, her eyebrow scrunched together and her jaw shut tight. "We're a team, Lucy. Of course we care."

"Are we? You could've fooled me." She almost regretted saying that, the looks on their faces were of pure devastation. She wanted answers, but...she didn't want to hurt them.

"That's not fair, Lucy." Lisanna said standing up from the couch. "You've been avoiding us, I know you have, though I'm not sure why."

Lucy's gaze flicked to Natsu for the briefest of moments before returning to Lisanna. "I didn't know you were on the team." ' _Dammit, why the hell can't I keep my mouth shut.'_ She thought as she saw hurt flicker through Lisanna's eyes. Suddenly Natsu stood up, and she thought he was going to rip into her for insulting his girlfriend, but he did the exact opposite.

He slung an arm around Lisanna's shoulders and grinned brightly at Lucy, "why don't we all go on a job together, like old times?"

"I think that's a splendid idea, Natsu. We'll grab one in the morning and head out. What do you say Lucy?" Erza said.

"Yeah, come on, Lucy. It's been a while." Gray said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at all of their hopeful faces. "Yeah. It'll be like old times." Except for Lisanna.

They all cheered and agreed to meet at the guild in the morning. When they left, Lucy felt restless. She really didn't want to go. It would never feel like old times again, too much has happened. Did she even want it to feel like old times? She wasn't sure. She missed her friendships with each of them, though. Lisanna was right, it really was her own fault for putting that rift in their friendship. She sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know what to do anymore, how to feel, or how to act." She told the stars. She felt her keys warm against her leg and she brushed her fingers over them, giving them silent thanks for their comfort. She really needed some fresh air, after them being there, her apartment felt slightly suffocating. She walked out of her apartment and towards a small park. No one was there since it was late at night. She laid down near a tree and gazed up at the stars. "I miss you" she whispered to the sky.

* * *

After his fight with Lucy, Gajeel walked away from the guild with an annoying boner. ' _God damnit I want her so bad. Fuck! Why can't she just admit that she wants me too?! Maybe I should ask Sparky if he found out anything about her...he seems strangely close with her all of the sudden. I bet she woul-_ '

"Gajeel!" He turned around and saw Levy running towards him. "Gajeel! Are you okay? What happened with Lucy?!" She panted as she caught up with him.

"Nothing to worry about, we just got under each other's skin on our job." ' _Yeah more like fell on top of each other._ '

"Lucy seemed really mad." She looked at him in concern.

He smirked and ruffled her hair, "nothing to worry about, Shrimp."

She blushed and smiled. "Hey, Gajeel." He raised an eyebrow and grunted. "Would you go on a job with me?" She looked away shyly and looked back up at him.

"When do we leave." He smirked.

"U-um, tomorrow morning." she beamed. "Don't be late!" She called as she ran back to the guild.

He chuckled as he walked away. He wasn't stupid, he knew she liked him.

* * *

As Lucy was gazing at the stars, she felt a presence lay next to her. She didn't have to look over to know who it was. She didn't have the energy to argue with him, she was emotionally drained. "What do you want, Gajeel?"

He looked at her, and he was rudely reminded of why he was worried about her in the first place. Her eyes looked dead, her skin looked pale, and her demeanor seemed like she couldn't give two shits about anything. She was still beautiful though, her hair glowed in the moonlight, and her lips looked so plump, so...kissable. He raised himself up on one elbow and cupped her cheek with the other. She looked over at him as he lowered his head, and she made no move to stop him as he pressed his lips to her's. It was a gentle, tender kiss, and it made her heart flutter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him so he was on top of her. His hands glided up and down her sides, and raised her shirt up. She raised her back up to let him pull her shirt over her head, and laid back down as he started trailing kisses down her neck. She arched her back with a soft moan and he took the opportunity to unclasp her bra. He tossed the fabric to the side and slid both of his hands up her stomach to palm her breasts. His trail of kisses went between the round globes as he massaged them with his hands. She let out a sigh of his name as she raked her fingers through his hair. She reached down to pull his shirt over his head and he accommodated her. He kissed his way down her body as he pulled her shorts and panties down her legs. He pushed down his own pants before he trailed his kisses back up her body. She was panting, her chest slightly bouncing with each ragged breath. When he got back up to her face he stared into her eyes. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She gasped and arched her back as he sheathed himself inside, his piercings rubbing deliciously against her walls. She grabbed his head and pulled him down for another kiss. They both moaned in unison as they waved their tongues together. Her hands explored his muscular back and chest as he held a slow, steady pace of rocking in and out of her. His hands circled her breasts before they slid down her sides and back up again. It was sensual, and the moonlight gave their bodies a gentle glow. Their breaths picked up a they neared their ends and Gajeel lightly bit her neck as their fingers entwined. "Oh fuck...Gajeel!" She screamed as her back bowed off the ground. He felt her release and her walls flutter around him, and he let out a low growl as he spilled himself inside of her.

He rolled to lay next to her, and they both looked at the stars as they came down from their highs. "What was that for?" She breathed.

He sat up and looked down at her. He put his hands together and concentrated his magic. She sat up as she saw faint wafts of his magic. He opened his hands to reveal a small metal flower, and he put it behind her ear. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

She stared at him in shock, it was so unlike him. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't, she just stared at him.

"Be my girl, Bunny." he smirked.

"No way, metal face." She smiled.

He looked back up at the stars. "Can your spirits always watch you? Like, even if you're taking a dump?"

"Pfft, of course!" She couldn't help it, she laughed, probably for the first time in forever.

"That's kinda creepy." He smiled, he missed seeing her laugh, it made his heart hum in contentment.

She shook her head, "They're always with me, no matter what." she looked back up at the stars, her smile faltering.

"I bet the lion just got a great show then."

She laughed again, "yeah, he really should stick his nose other places sometimes."

He chuckled, "come on, I'll walk you home." She just nodded and got up to put on her clothes. Once they were dressed, they started walking towards her apartment.

"I'm going on a job with my team in the morning." She said when they reached her apartment.

He eyed her, he knew she was keeping a distance from them. He didn't know the reason, but he wondered why, he wouldn't ask though. "I'm going on one with Levy tomorrow. So I'll see you in a few days."

She nodded, "alright, don't choke in your sleep."

He chuckled, "stay safe too. Bunny." He kissed her forehead and walked off, leaving her staring at his back.

She shook her head to break her stupor and went inside her apartment. She pulled the iron flower from behind her ear and stared at it. It was beautiful. Her heart clenched while she looked at it. She felt a familiar feeling in her heart, and she didn't like it one bit. She placed it on her desk, and dropped down on her bed. Her head was reeling with her thoughts, and she groaned as she pulled her covers over her head. "I don't know what to do." She mumbled before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say that the mission was a disaster was an understatement. They were supposed to catch a ragtag group of thieves...simple enough. The thieves were eventually caught, but it took far too long, way longer than it should have. There was one reason for that and it was blatantly obvious to everyone, though no one cared to say it out loud: the team dynamic was off. They were uncoordinated with each other now, and it was...disheartening to say the least.

The train ride there had been hard for Lucy. She had to sit and watch as Natsu laid his head in Lisanna's lap, and she stroked her hand through his spiky locks… Something she didn't know that she had missed doing. Then she had to stumble upon them making out and getting handsy in the woods when they made camp...and she had only wanted to pee. Then she had to go through the same thing on the way back, plus a few more lovey dovey pukey kisses. She could've sworn that _she_ was the one with motion sickness.

That in itself just put her mood in the dumps, the fact that she _still_ had feeling for Natsu. She thought she was doing good, that she was finally getting over him. Gajeel was probably a good distraction though. Gajeel...she didn't understand why he wanted to be in a relationship with her so bad. She enjoyed the time they've had together...for some fucked up reason, she enjoyed their petty fucking fights that ended up in the best sex she's ever had. The other night sent her through a complete fucking loop though. It was caring...it was intimate...it wasn't fucking, and that's what scared her. She couldn't have her heart ripped out again.

So as it was late at night, she found herself in front of Laxus' door. She didn't know why the fuck her feet carried her here. She had been too lost in thought to really pay attention. Did she really get that much comfort from him to subconsciously walk to his house in the middle of the night? She clutched the strap of her bag and glared at his front door. Well...fuck. She was too goddamn tired to go home, so she might as well give the big oaf a bit of her misery. With that thought in mind, she knocked on his door and waited…..and waited…..and wai-goddamnit! She pounded on his door with all of her pent up anger, which turned into his broad chest at some point that she wasn't sure when.

"Ya know, that kinda hurts." He mumbled with sleep lacing his voice, but he made no move to react whatsoever to it.

Her fists froze and she gaped slightly at him. "Do you feel pain? Like ever?"

"Only when I'm awake enough to notice." He grumbled as he ran a hand down his face. "You alright, Blondie?"

She sighed, "yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, I don't know why the fuck I'm here. Can I just sleep on your couch? I'm too fucking tired to go home now."

He eyed her for a minute before stepping aside to let her in. He followed her as she plopped herself on his couch. "Something's bothering you, Tater tot."

"I'm not in the mood for Dr. Dreyar right now. I just want to fucking sleep." She groaned and turned so that she was facing the back of the couch.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but you're gonna talk to me in the morning. Got it, Blondie?"

"Yeah, sure."

He could hear her breathing even out, so he grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. He could tell that something was up. Something different from before. She trusted him with telling him before, so what was different now? "I'll get it out of her tomorrow." He mumbled to himself as he trudged back to bed.

* * *

Lucy woke feeling slightly disoriented, but she quickly figured out where she was after the harsh touch of reality of flailing off the couch. She noticed that Laxus wasn't awake yet, so she decided to sneak out and head to the guild. She knew he wanted to talk to her, but fuck, she didn't want to. Not at all. She didn't even understand her own thoughts, so how the hell was she going to be able to voice them to him. As she was sneaking out she ran directly into Mira with an "oomph"

"Oh, Lucy! What are you doing here?" she tilted her head in confusion, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Inside her Satan soul was screaming at seeing Lucy sneak out of her boyfriend's home with disheveled hair and clothes and a travel bag in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Mira! I didn't see you." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I got back from a mission last night, and I needed a place to crash, so Laxus let me sleep on his couch. I think he's still asleep, so you could either surprise him or freak him the fuck out." She gave her a devious smirk.

Mira was taken back, granted she hadn't really paid much attention to the girl lately because of how busy the guild had been, but she was so different, she seemed...darker somehow, and she didn't like it. Was she trying to steal Laxus? "Well, I don't want to freak him out." She plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Will I see you at the guild later?"

There was a tension between them that Lucy didn't understand. Mira seemed a little on edge, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "For sure! I'm just gonna run home real quick."

"See you then."

"Bye, Mira."

Mira watched her walk away with a slight frown on her face. She turned and opened the door and quietly slipped inside. She could see a messy blanket balled up on the couch, and she felt relief flood through her. She made her way up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Laxus' room. She smiled when she saw him splayed out, face first, on the bed. She blushed a little when she saw his bare back, and she gingerly walked towards him. She placed her hand on his back and started smoothing circles on it. She giggled when she heard and almost purring noise come from him. "Laxus, wake up."

He cracked an eye open and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Morning, beautiful."

She giggled, "Good morning, handsome." She squeaked when he turned on his side and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her so she couldn't escape.

"Mmm I could wake up like this every day." He mumbled into her neck, making her blush hard.

"So, Laxus?"

"Hmmm"

"What was Lucy doing here?"

"Mm she was..wait. What do you mean _was?_ " He propped himself on his elbow.

"I ran into her coming over. She was sneaking out of here."

He could hear the laced jealousy in her voice, and it honestly shocked him. Did she not trust him? "Goddamnit." He sighed and she raised an eyebrow. "I told her I wanted to talk to her. Now I've gotta fucking chase her down."

"She said she'd be at the guild later. Laxus, what's going on?"

He could see it in her eyes. She was jealous, and confused, and it urked him a little. "She's been going through something, and she trusted me enough to confide in me about it. I'm not going to betray that trust, Mira. If you really want to know then talk to her, she'll tell you if she wants to, but I wouldn't push it."

"So, you're just helping her?"

He drew his eyebrows together. "I care for her, so of course I'm helping her." He couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't even asking about the well-being of the blonde. She was solely focused on the fact that he was spending time with Lucy. What the fuck? "What's going on, Mira?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, Laxus."

"You're acting otherwise."

She sighed. "I just don't understand when you got so close to her. I love you, Laxus, and I trust you. I just don't understand what's going on."

"And you don't need to." He ran a hand through his hair. "You care for Lisanna, right?"

"Of course! Why would you even ask?"

"Well, it's like that." He stood up while she stared at him in shock. "Come on, I need to find her."

* * *

Lucy didn't bother unpacking when she got home. She took a bath and put on her leather black leggings and a black tube top with red stripes going down the sides. She pulled on her leather bolero and her laceup, kneehigh boots. She put her hair in high pigtails with the pink tips in her hair, and she had Cancer give her smokey eyes. She felt trashy and badass. She felt a little slutty with how she has been acting with Gajeel, but what happened with Natsu made her feel more slutty than with Gajeel. She couldn't believe that she was feeling anxious to see Gajeel again. She didn't want to feel this way, like she was starting to fall for him. She'd be damned if she let that happen. No fucking way.

When she opened the doors to the guild, everyone's eyes were on her, including a pair of hungry red eyes. She strolled through with her head held high and sat on her usual bar stool to order her strawberry smoothie from Kinana. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Gajeel was sitting with Levy, and an all too familiar feeling sparked inside of her. Fuck no, she would not succumb to that. She saw him stand up and make his way towards her. She felt a fire burn in her belly as she watched him stride towards her.

"How was yer mission, Bunny?" He leaned backwards with his elbows on the bar.

"Better than ours was."

He rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, it couldn't get better than that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you ask me, I'd rather stick a pinecone up my ass than do that again."

He glared at her. "Pretty sure you were singing a different tune the other night."

"Maybe I'm just a good actress."

"Then you'd be an even bigger slut than I originally thought."

She growled and stood up to face him full on. "Take that back, you fucking chum-bucket."

"Not a chance in hell, little bunny."

"I'll turn into a fucking hell-bunny if it'll make you leave me alone, Ferric." Knowing exactly what calling him that would do to him, she turned on her heel and started walking toward the back door of the guild. Anticipation flowing through her veins.

"Oi! Don't fucking turn your back on me! And don't fucking call me that, Bunny-girl!" He yelled while following her.

The guild watched, remembering their last encounter in the guild. "Should we go after them?" Gray asked.

"Leave them be." Erza ordered. Natsu watched the whole thing, and he didn't like it at all, but he quickly forgot when Lisanna kissed his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I fucking missed you, Bunny." Gajeel rasped as he came down from his high.

"Well, I didn't fucking miss you." Lucy panted, also coming down from an intense orgasm.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You're just full of yourself." She pulled her clothes back on.

"The only one who's full of me is you, little bunny." He smirked as he put his arms around her waist. She could feel it, that familiar fluttering in her chest that made her feel like she weighed a ton. "Be my girl, little bunny." He whispered into her neck.

"No." She breathed out as her cheeks flamed. Oh god, she was screaming out to say yes, but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"You know I have other options, right?" He pulled back to stare at her.

Her mouth dropped, as well as her stomach. "Well, then what are you doing with me?"

He looked at her with all seriousness. "I want you, and I want to be with you. I told you before, I don't like fucking for the fuck of it anymore. That was the old me. Granted, I fucking relish in our badass sex, I want it to mean something, I want to know that it means something to you, because it does to me."

Her heart was about to explode. She couldn't take this, she couldn't do it. It was too much, and she could feel the familiar sting of tears in the back of her eyes. "I can't be with you, Gajeel."

His eyes hardened. "Why not? I don't get it. It wouldn't have to be different from what we're doing now. Are you telling me that this really doesn't mean shit to you?"

Her throat was constricting. She couldn't let this get to her, she couldn't afford for this to affect her. But damnit it, it already was. "No, it doesn't." She barely managed to choke out those words, somehow, she hoped that he knew she was lying.

He took a step back from her, and shook his head. "One day, I'm gonna get tired of asking, Bunny-girl. Don't come running back to me when that happens."

She smirked at him, even though she was internally balling her eyes out. "Don't count on it, _Ferric_."

Her smirked at her, hiding his own internal anguish, and they started walking to the guild.

* * *

Laxus entered the guild with Mira at his side. He noticed that there was a tense atmosphere, and he furrowed his eyebrows. ' _Is everybody batshit crazy today?'_ He gave Mira a chaste kiss and they went separate ways. He looked around for blonde hair, and upon seeing none, he made his way to his team.

"Good morning, Laxus!" his team cheered for him. He grunted as he sat down. "Is something bothering you?" Freed asked in concern.

"Have any of you seen Blondie?" He asked.

"Lucy? Uhm...yes, she was here."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Well, where'd she go?"

"Her and Gajeel had another argument earlier, and they both went out the back door." Freed explained.

"Yeah, they looked like they were gunna deck each other." Bickslow cackled.

Laxus was about to jump out of his seat to look for them, but the said perpetrators walked back into the guild with serious expressions on their faces. He got up and walked towards them, he could almost smell their anger as he walked closer. "What the fuck is up with you two?"

They both looked at him with surprised faces. "Well, I could ask the same about you two. When the hell are you close pals?" Gajeel sneered.

"It's none of your fucking business, Gajeel." Lucy scowled.

He glared at her, Laxus seemingly forgotten at the moment. "Like hell it ain't. Or are you really that much of a slut."

She gave him a little growl that he found way too sexy for his own good. "Take it back you fucking cockstain."

"Alright, that's it." Laxus growled and punched Gajeel in the face.

"What the fuck, Sparky?!"

"That's for insulting her." He grabbed Lucy and started dragging her up the stairs, ignoring her obscene language and protests. He locked his office door and pushed her onto the couch. "Talk."

She stood back up and crossed her arms under her chest. "I don't have anything to fucking say."

"God dammit, Lucy! What is going on with you! Do you not trust me anymore?!" He practically yelled at her.

"Of course I trust you! You're the only fucking person I can trust! I just don't want to talk about it right now! I don't know how to fucking talk about it! Fuck! I don't even know what _it_ is! I can't even formulate my own god damn thoughts, so how the hell will I be able to tell you!" She had tears free falling down her face as she sunk to her knees.

Laxus' gaze immediately softened and he crouched down to pull her into his lap. He rubbed her arm and cradled her head. "Shh, I'm sorry for yelling at you, Tater tot. I just don't like seeing you like this." She shook her head and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. "I won't push you, okay? Just promise me that you'll come to me when you're ready to talk about it, okay?"

"I promise, big brother." She sniffled.

He smiled sadly, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

A week later, nothing much had changed. The guild still got the strange show of an argument between Gajeel and Lucy almost every day. They decided to not question them and just labeled them as enemies, although everyone thought it was fucking weird. Laxus didn't like it at all, but he didn't interfere, he was going to trust Lucy to come to him sooner or later. Until then, he was going to let her sort it out on her own.

"Ohh god...Gajeel!" Lucy screamed as her back bowed off the forest floor, many feet away from the guild.

"That's it, little bunny. Show me how much you like it." Gajeel rasped as he speared his tongue deep inside her pussy. She screamed his name into the sky a second time as she reached another climax, but he didn't relent. He held tighter to her waist as he dove back at her clit.

"Please...Gajeel...I can't." She whimpered. Her whole body was shaking, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He rasped against her clit.

"Please...I can't…" she was panting hard, and a single tear fell from her eye.

He knew what he was doing to her, and he wanted her in her most vulnerable state for this. He was at his wits end with her, and he was gonna get his answer. "If you want me to stop, then say you'll be my girl." He attacked her quivering pussy with more vigor.

She screamed, she couldn't believe what he was doing. It was far too much. God, she just wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. She made a promise to her own heart for fuck's sake. "No! Goddamnit, Gajeel. No!". She tried to push his head away.

Suddenly, he released her and sat back on his heel. He looked down at her quivering form with hard, unforgiving eyes. "This is it, Bunny-girl. This is your last chance. Be my girl."

She looked into his eyes as she panted, trying to calm down. "I can't. I can't be your girl, Gajeel." She whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He scowled and stood up, putting on his clothes with his back turned to her. "Then I'm done. We're not doing this anymore. Goodbye, Bunny-girl." He walked towards the guild, not looking back.

She stared at his retreating figure with cloudy eyes. That was it? He warned her, but was that really it? She redressed herself with shaky limbs and slowly walked back towards the guild. Her head was reeling as she walked. Did she make the right choice? Is this how she was supposed to protect her heart? It felt like a mistake. She creaked open the door, and poked her head inside. What she saw made heart freeze. There was Gajeel...kissing Levy. Was this his revenge? Did she bring this on herself? She shut her eyes and ran out of the guild. She ran as fast as she could back to the safety of her apartment. The blur of her tears made her fall and scrape her knees a few times. Finally, she made it back. She entered her bedroom and paced around the room. Her eyes landed on the metal rose on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it for a while before she grit her teeth and balled her fist around it. She let out an ear piercing scream and threw it out of her window, breaking said window in the process. She stalked towards her beloved bookshelf with tears pooling at her feet. She let out a heart wrenching wail as she started pushing and throwing everything she could around her apartment. Broken glass, books, knives, plates, everything was in disarray as she finally calmed down in the corner of the room. Soft sniffles filled the air as she allowed the comfort of sleep to take her away from reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"ucy….Lucy. Wake up."

Huh?

She cracked an eye open to see the concerned face of her lion spirit. Why the hell did he open his gate when she was unconscious? "Loke?" She winced at the sound of her voice. She must have strained it from all the dramatic screaming last night.

"Princess, you should get yourself cleaned up." He whispered as he cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping the dried tear tracks with his thumb.

She said nothing as she let him lift her up from the floor. She looked around her room and groaned at the sight. Everything was either broken, torn, or shattered. He led her to her bed and set her down. He stared into her lifeless eyes and pushed her hair behind her ear before going into her bathroom. He came back with a first aid kit and kneeled in front of her. She didn't even flinch when he started cleaning the scrapes on her knees, she was too busy with her thoughts, and the turmoil that was building up inside her. Her heart had shattered for the third time in quick succession, and she was pretty sure that was the last time her heart would feel anything. "Did I make a mistake?"

Loke froze when he heard her breathless whisper. He was pretty sure that she wasn't talking to him, but he decided to answer anyway. "Lucy." She looked at him, and her lifeless eyes were constricting his heart painfully. "I know that you want to protect your heart, but sometimes the only way to do that is to follow it." He didn't want to say too much, he knew what was going on, all the spirits did, but meddling with her emotions was not something he was going to do.

"Follow it." She repeated.

"That's right." He whispered as he finished bandaging her. "Come on, princess. Let's get you something to eat." She didn't protest. She let him drag her around like a ragdoll. He cooked her food, and had to feed her himself.

"Loke...thank you."

He looked at her and put his hands on either side of her face. "You know that me, and all of the spirits love you, Lucy. We will always be by your side, just like you've always been right by our's. Follow your heart, Lucy."

She gave him a poor excuse for a smile. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead and gave her a flirtatious smirk. "I love you too."

* * *

She had finally found her resolve, thanks to Loke. It had been a few days, and she finally decided to listen to her loyal lion. She was going to follow her heart, take one last risk, and admit it to herself. She was in love with Gajeel, as much as she tried to deny it, he was what made her happy. She absolutely loved the fucked up, angry, sexy relationship she had with him. It made her feel alive, and she didn't want to give that up. Deciding to finally 'man up' or whatever, she made her way to the guild, where she would finally listen to her heart.

She opened the doors, and immediately regretted it when a chair flew right into her face.

"Luce! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Natsu ran up to her and helped her back up.

"It's fine." She rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and noticed most of the guild watching her, including Laxus and Gajeel, and she subconsciously shrunk into herself a little. "I'll see you later, Natsu." She waved off his confused face as she made her way over to where Gajeel was sitting with Levy. Oh yeah...hopefully they aren't a thing or else this could be messy...why the fuck would he do that anyway.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Levy smiled at her. She was far too happy in her opinion, that didn't seem good at all.

"Morning Levy." Was her bland reply, she vaguely noticed Gajeel and Laxus both tense up at her baritone voice. "Gajeel, can I talk to you."

He eyed her warily before grunting and standing up to follow her out of the guild. "What do ya want?" He glared at her, so he was obviously still mad at her.

"I realised something." She shuffled on her feet before finally meeting his intense eyes. "I take back what I said before. I want to be your girl." There...she said it.

His face went from pissed to shocked, back to pissed. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Huh?" Came her intelligent answer.

"You must be fucking with me, cuz what I'm hearing is complete bullshit!"

She took a step back from him. She wasn't expecting this. "No...I..I realised that I love you, Gajeel."

He scoffed. "Really? And you just now say that? Now, after all the fucking times i practically begged you to be mine. After all the fucking times I opened my goddamn heart to you. Oh, but now that I decided to give someone who actually fucking wanted me a chance...you want to be with me!" He was fuming, his nostrils were flared, and she was slightly afraid of him right now, so she didn't answer, she just nodded. He laughed a bitter laugh. "That's fucking rich. Now our roles are reversed. I won't be with you, Bunny-girl. Stings like a bitch, don't it?" He sneered and turned around to storm back in the guild.

She sank down on her knees, words just weren't coming to her, and tears weren't formulating when she needed their comfort. She was frozen...she had completely betrayed her own heart, and now she couldn't fix it. She looked up when she felt a hand on her head. Laxus was staring down at her with a frown. "I think it's about time we talk Blondie." She gave him a slow nod. She couldn't seem make any of her facial features move. "Come on." He scooped her up in his arms, and he frowned when she made no protests. He zapped them both away to the comfort of his house, where he could finally learn what the fuck was going on with his little sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright kid, talk." Laxus ordered as he dropped her on the couch, sitting himself on the table in front of her.

Lucy groaned and put her head in her hands. "I fucked up, I fucked up my heart, I fucked up my head, I just...fucked everything up." She looked up at the shocked face of her honorary brother, probably because of her language choice. "I'm the reason I can't be happy, I'm the reason that I can't protect my heart. Fuck, I'm the reason I'm not with my goddamn team anymore!" She shot up from the couch and started pacing around the room. "I'm the reason Natsu doesn't know he was almost a father and I'm the reason the baby died! I'm the fucking reason I can't see Aquarius again! And I'm the goddamn reason that Levy is the happiest fucking bitch in the world right now!" She grabbed a lamp off the table and threw it across the room, watching it shatter.

"Alright, stop." Laxus stood up and strolled towards her, hugging her from behind to trap her arms as she was reaching for another object to throw.

She struggled against him and started kicking her legs back and forth. "God Dammit, you fucking bastard! Let me go! It's my fucking fault! I shattered my own fucking heart! And it's never going back together! I deserve this! I deserve to never be happYAACK! What the fuck?!"

"Will you shut up!" Laxus growled as he pulled his magic back into himself. Once she stopped twitching from the shock he gave her, she went limp in his arms. "Now, if you really think it's your fault, then why don't you try to fix it? Why don't you stop being a whiny bitch and fix it?! I can't fucking fix it for you! Sure, I can maybe give you advice, but it's ultimately up to you!" He sighed when he smelt salt, and mentally smacked himself for yelling at her.

"I don't know how, Laxus. I don't know how to fix it." She whispered as he dragged her back to the couch. He put them back in their previous positions and grabbed her hands.

"I know this has something to do with Gajeel, so why don't you tell me about it, like you said you would."

She sighed at the pointed look he was giving her. "Yeah, fine."

"From the beginning."

"Ugh..okay...so, it started on that mission we went on, to get some bandits."

"Shit, that long ago?"

"Yes. Anyways, he made me mad right before the fight, so I decided to make him mad, and then we were both mad...uhh...then we had sex."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Right there?!"

"Yes! Fuck!"

"What about the bandits?"

"We were done by then."

"...okay, so...what next?"

She had to stifle her laughter at how uncomfortable Laxus looked right then. "Well, he asked me out, and I said no, so he called me a slut, and I got mad. We just kept fighting, and then we wound up fucking each other again on the train."

"Hold on…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand why you would fuck him if you're mad at him."

"Uhh..well, it's hard to explain. It was like we weren't able to control ourselves when we got worked up like that, and it's always been like that. It was always so hot, and that look in his eyes...ughh...I just can't help it! He makes my blood boil! " She raises her hands as she sighs loudly.

"Let me get this straight. Every time you two looked like you were about to kill each other, you were actually.."

"About to fuck each other's brains out? Yes, exactly."

Laxus grimaced. "So, he asked you out, and you said no?"

"Yeah...he's been asking ever since then, and I always said no."

Laxus noticed that her face morphed into a saddened expression. "Why did you say no?"

"I thought...I thought that I was doing right by my heart."

"You thought you were protecting yourself from getting hurt again." Laxus nodded. "And now he's with Levy."

"Yeah...I don't think I can fix this. I realized too late that I love him."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I did...he got mad. Which is understandable."

"Mmm" Laxus leaned back and stared at the ceiling. After a long moment he sighed and looked back at Lucy. "Alright, get up."

"Huh?" She tilted her head and let out a small eep when he dragged her to stand up.

"As for all the shit you said earlier about how it's all your fault, you need to pull your head out of your ass. We could play the blame game all goddamn day, but the fact is, shit happens, so get over it. Blaming yourself is pointless and will get you nowhere. Now you're gonna start fixing your shit. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and fix what you can, say fuck it to what you can't, and move on."

She sighed, "you're right."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "good luck trying to get your head through the door."

"Don't need to, I can teleport. Now get going." He smacked her ass as she turned to leave.

"Eek! Incest!" She puffed her cheeks and glared at him, which made him bust out laughing.

"Nothing wrong with it." He gave her a wink.

"Oh yeah? How's Mira, by the way. She seemed weird last time I talked to her."

Laxus froze. "Ah...yeah, I'm late for our date...shit."

Lucy paled, "you're keeping a demon waiting...because you're talking to another girl...oh god."

"Yeah...I need to go. But she knows youre my little sis, so...you're safe. Me, on the other hand.."

She laughed as he turned to lightning and flashed away.

* * *

She stared at the doors to the guild, hesitant to push the doors open. She usually wasn't nervous to enter the place she called home, but she wasn't sure how things were gonna play out today, so she was scared. She took a deep breath and finally opened the doors. The guild was rowdy for sure. They must be celebrating the new couple. Her heart sank when her eyes zeroed in on them. They were sitting together, with Levy reading a book in his lap. His eyes connected to her's for a second, before he turned to glare at a wall. So, he clearly didn't even want to see her yet. She sighed lightly and looked around. She spotted her team at a table, laughing away at something. She took one more deep breath and decided to start now. She knew it would take a long time to sort everything out, so she decided to start with her best friend, the person who will probably always mean the most to her. Her heart still ached at the thought of her ruining their friendship, and she couldn't stand it anymore. So, she walked up to their table and lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned to her with a surprised expression, and all conversation at the table stopped. Ugh, well this is awkward. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hey, Luce. What's up?" He tilted his head, and her heart ached even more. She couldn't believe how weird it was for her to come up to him like this.

"Well..I was wondering if maybe you would want to go on a mission with me?" She shuffled on her feet and scratched her arm.

He looked at Lisanna, who was looking worriedly between the two. "Is that cool, Lis?"

She inhaled sharply and shakily replied, "if you want to, it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Lis." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and jumped up. "Alright, let's go pick a mission!" He grinned and ran to the request board.

Lucy did her best to smile at the rest of the team, and went to join him at the board. "You can pick it out."

He tilted his head, "you sure?" She nodded and he snatched one to shove it in her face. "How's his one?"

She crossed her eyes to read that it was to stop a monster that's been raging through some towns for 100,000 j. "Looks great."

"Awesome! Lemme just tell Happy."

"Actually, I was hoping it would just be me and you...without Happy."

A strange look passed through his eyes, and he hesitantly nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Her chest hurt while they walked out of the guild, he was being careful around her, she had herself to blame for that she supposed. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he had his hands deep in his pockets, and a serious expression on his face. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping we could use this mission to talk...about things." She grabbed her arm and looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed and kicked a rock. "Yeah, I guess it's about time, huh?"

"Mmm...well, I'll see you at the train station."

"Alright, Luce."

She waved at him and went into her apartment. She put on a black, strapless halter top with her black leather leggings. She was finally going to stop hiding her Aquawere' tattoo, and if anyone asked about it, she would tell the truth. No more hiding, no more keeping secrets.

* * *

They were sitting in a forest between two towns, roasting some chicken in front of the fire. She decided this was the best time to talk while they waited for this creature thing. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, Natsu. For the way I've been treating you guys lately. Especially you." She fiddled with the stick that held her piece of chicken.

"Is that because of what I did to you?" He looked down and fiddled with the fabric of his pants.

"No, I mean, it was at first. That's not the whole reason though."

His head shot up at that. "Did something else happen?"

She nodded and sighed. Well fuck it, it's now or never. "You got me pregnant, and I didn't know how to tell you." She looked over at him and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the look on his face. "I'm not anymore though, so it's okay."

He snapped out of his daze, and glared at her. "What the hell do you mean 'not anymore'?!"

She was slightly taken back that he was mad about it. "Ummm..well I lost it." Oh god now she was feeling horrible. "I couldn't protect it, and the baby died when those mages attacked me a while ago. The last time I was allowed to take a mission alone." She couldn't bring herself to look at him now. He was most likely mad at her for being so stupid. Her eyes went wide when she felt herself being crushed into his warm chest. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, and let out the breath that she was holding.

"How the hell could you say that it's okay?! God, I should've known something was going on! I thought you were just mad at me."

She let out a choked laugh and buried her head in his shoulder. "God, Natsu, I was never mad at you."

"You weren't?!" He practically yelled in her ear.

She shook her head. "I could never be mad at you, you're my best friend. I also figured you would want time to spend with Lisanna."

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. "I love Lis, but you're my best friend, and I really missed you, Luce. I'm just...so sorry for that night. I'm really, really, really sorry."

She couldn't help but giggle at his puppydog eyes. "I'm not mad, and I know you're sorry, I don't blame you for it, but I still want to know why you did it."

He sighed and put his forehead on her's. "I was talking to Happy about how I liked Lis, and I didn't know if I liked you too. He said I should see which of you I liked more. I didn't realise til the morning after that I liked you a lot, but only because you're my closest friend. I was really drunk that night, and I guess I couldn't figure out the difference until I was sober."

She smiled, "I'm glad you figured it out, Natsu. It makes me happy that you found someone you love."

He gave her a big grin. "Thanks, Luce!" He then pulled them both up. "Let's go catch this thing! I'm all fired up! Hahaha!"

She could help but laugh with him. "Let's go!" They gave each other a big high five. Suddenly, they both froze and looked at the fire to see their food burned. "The food!"

* * *

 **I'm giving out a big apology to everyone who follows this story, I know my updates have been slow, and I will shamefully admit that I've been spending more time on The Words I Couldn't Say. It seems like my average update time is about a week, so yeah, expect that, but I also wanna give you guys a big orgy to say thank you so much for your support! You guys are awesome! Mau! Muah! I will lick my cat for you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy groaned as she cracked an eye open, only to shut it a second after. The sunlight peering through her curtains was too damn bright. She yawned and stretched all of her limbs out, enjoy the small pops here and there. Slowly sitting up, she winced as she saw her still destroyed room. She hasn't bothered to clean anything up, she supposed she should probably do that. She swung her legs over the end of the bed, and got up to do her shit, shower, and shave routine. She felt a breeze on her back, and she turned around to see her broken window. Oh yeah...that's something she definitely had to fix. As she started with her cleanup, she began to think of her next course of action. She was happy to say that her love for Natsu has crossed the border to platonic. That crack in her heart was starting to heal, and it gave her hope for the others. Her team might take some time to get back on the level that they were, but she wasn't that worried about it. They were the most understanding and caring people she's ever met, so she knew they didn't hold a grudge against her.

Gajeel was a different story. She knew that that problem wouldn't fix itself with any ease at all. As much as she could, she would try to support his decision with Levy. She had a feeling that something was going through his mind, so she would try not to be selfish. But just thinking about them together constricted her heart. She took a deep breath as she took a break from cleaning, and looked out the window. She realised that she would try to at least restore their friendship, or at least whatever they had before all this started. They first met each other on bad blood, but she sure as hell didn't want it to end that way. She couldn't talk to him directly, he was too sore in the ass about her for that. A lightbulb went off in her head and she reached for Crux's key, but she froze when another person that she needed to cut the fray off with popped into her mind. She would know where to find what she needed anyways. With her new found plan in place, she left her half-cleaned apartment and jogged to the guild.

* * *

When she opened the doors to the guild, the first thing she noticed was the lack of Gajeel and a brooding Levy. That was surprising. Maybe they were having issues...after only a few days? She looked over at her team and gave them a smile and waved when they smiled back at her. That warmed her heart a little. She strolled up to the bar, and snuck around it when Mira wasn't looking. She saw Laxus raise an eyebrow at her from his table, but she chose to ignore him. He could stick his nose somewhere else for a second...even though she really should thank him at some point. She tiptoed behind the barmaid and tapped her shoulder.

Mira squealed and turned around, covering her mouth with wide eyes. Lucy giggled at her reaction. "Jesus, Lucy! What was that for?"

Lucy rubbed the back of her kneck. "Sorry, Mira. I was hoping we could talk?"

Mira smiled at her, and waved down Kinana. "Kinana! Cover me for a while!"

"Sure thing!"

She grabbed Lucy's arm and led her to the back of the guild. "I know just the spot!"

This spot was apparently a broom closet, that honestly was the only place in the guild that a broom needed to be used on. They both sat on apple crates as Lucy told her what was going on with her and Gajeel. She decided not the tell her about Natsu for sake of the fact that Lisanna was her sister, and she honestly didn't think it was Natsu's fault. She did tell her about Aquarius, and why her and Laxus were so close all of the sudden, because honestly, she deserved to know. So, after what seemed like hours, and a shitload of tears on Mira's part, she finally got to the part where she needed Mira's help.

"I have a plan, and I'm really hoping that you could tell me where you get the iron that you give to Gajeel is. Where do you get it from?"

"Oh, Lucy, I don't get it directly myself. We buy our stock of supplies from traders. But I do know where they get it. It's a little ways from here, not too far from Mt. Hakobe really."

Lucy beamed. "Thank you, Mira! Could you make me a map?!"

Mira nodded and hugged the girl. "Of course! And when you get back, me, you, Erza, Cana, and all the girls should have a girl's day at the baths."

Lucy smiled as she broke the hug. "That would be great, Mira. I feel like I've somehow abandoned everyone."

"Don't think that, Lucy. We've all had different thing on our plates after the war with Tartaros. The way we deal with grief differs, but I can assure you that no one thinks that about you. We're all family, and we will always look out for each other when it counts. You just have to know how to ask for help."

Lucy's eyes watered as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Thanks, Mira."

"Of course." She smiled brightly as she hugged the girl again.

* * *

Lucy panted and heaved as she hiked up the god forsaken mountain. All this, just for some fucking iron. She grumbled as she neared her destination. Tears of relief flooding down her face when she finally got there. She had to admit, the pure iron ore looked like complete shit on the side of the mountain. Like a giant monster just decided to get up and cozy with the mountain wall, and squat one out. She wrinkled her nose at her own thoughts as she called out Taurus, who promptly cut off a few chunks for her. She thanked him as she grabbed a bunch, and headed back home.

Once she got back into the comfort of her own home, she decided to start on her project. She found the iron flower that she chucked out of her window, and put it in a small vase that sat on her desk, next to her unfinished movel. She lit a candle and grabbed a knife as she sat at her desk. Taking the iron ore, she placed it above the candle and waited for it to start melting. It took centuries, she had basically grown old by the time she got it to be able to mold.

Many burns and hours later, with bandages wrapped around all of her fingers, she put her finish product down to cool. It was supposed to be a bunny, albeit a very strange looking bunny. She laid her head back as she silently cheered her accomplishment. She had a giant respect for Gajeel's magic now. With her shaky hands, she got out some paper and started to write the letter she'd been planning all day. The words flowed freely and extremely easily since they were her honest words, coming from her heart. She only hoped that he would spare it a glance without ripping it to shreds and eating the bunny.

She sighed as she finished. Now the only thing to do was to break into his house and place them there, and hopefully get out without him knowing.

* * *

Gajeel trudged to his house with slumped shoulders. He had tried, he really tried to make things work out with Levy, because he knew how much she cared for him. After a few days, though, he couldn't do it anymore. All he ever thought about was Bunny, and he felt like a bastard for doing that to Levy. Thankfully, he was able to break things off with the girl without resentment, and they agreed to staying friends. He entered his home with a deep sigh as he thought about Lucy, he thought he was going crazy when he smelled her scent. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a letter and a weird iron object sitting on his kitchen table. He neared it warily, and gingerly picked it up. It was the shitiest craftsmanship he'd ever seen, but he could still tell what it was, and he could tell it was homemade, that was blatantly obvious. He set it down and picked up the letter addressed in his name. He took a deep breath and opened it, and his heart almost broke at the words.

 _Dear, Gajeel._

 _I know you're mad at me, but I hope you'll take the time to read this. I've messed up with alot of things. Many things before I messed up with you. I was shattered, broken on the inside, and I convinced myself that nothing could help that. I was heartbroken, so much so, that I didn't want to risk letting anyone in. That's why I never wanted to be something more with you. You see raindrops fall on the window, as they chase each other to their destination. You can always see one moving slower than the rest, trying and failing to move forward alongside its companions. That's how I felt for a long time._

 _I tried to protect myself against you, but you crawled your sexy ass into my heart anyways, I was just a fool not to admit it to myself. I thought I was protecting my heart by rejecting you, but I only hurt it further, by hurting you. Everything I said that day was a lie. It means everything to me. It always meant something to me._

 _I know you have the potential to be happy now, and if you are, then I will be happy for you as well, even though I won't lie anymore, and I will be a jealous bitch. I just hope that we can at least still walk on the same ground together. We've been through too much just for it to be spoiled by my mistake. You will always be my friend, my comrade, if nothing more. I will always be proud to be apart of the same guild together. I will admit it to myself and to you, at least once more. I love you, Gajeel. From the bottom of my fucked up heart. I hope you will at least accept the bunny as a token that I won't abandon our friendship, no matter what. I will always be your Bunny-girl._

"Damnit, Bunny." Gajeel muttered as a few tears leaked out of his eyes. He laid the letter down and picked up the bunny again. It was small, and thoroughly fucked up, but he could see how it related to Lucy, in every way. It was special. He called on his magic and made a small hoop at the top, along with a chain. He put it around his neck and slipped it under his shirt. "You'll always be my Bunny-girl."

* * *

Lucy tiredly slipped into her apartment. The girls' day was exhausting, but she was glad it happened. She was able to amend all of her friendships, and it barely seemed like there was even a rift to begin with. Levy wasn't there, but she had a feeling that was Mira's doing. Her heart felt alot lighter now, but she still felt an anchor pulling it down. She knew it wouldn't heal overnight, but she could tell that it was on the right track. She hoped Gajeel read her letter. In all honestly, she hoped that he would realise she was being honest with him, and swoop in and they could fuck each other's brains out once more. It was wishful thinking on her part, but she missed him terribly.

Her steps faltered when she entered her now clean bedroom, to stare at her desk. Right on top, was a letter addressed to her, with a small iron dragon sitting on top of it. "No way.."

* * *

 **Can we all throw our hands in the air and say, "fucking finally!" Yeah, she really needed to get her shit together. So glad she's starting to! Hopefully it's smooth sailing from here...hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What can I get for you, Lucy?" Mira smiled brightly as said blonde slipped onto a barstool.

"Just a strawberry smoothie. Thanks, Mira." She smiled back and rested her chin on her hand.

"Of course!" Lucy raised an eyebrow as Mira practically skipped over to make her smoothie. Was it just her, or did she seem a little more, or a lot more...cheery than usual. Well, Mira was always cheery, that was just Mira. But her cheeriness right now could melt her own solid bowls into liquid form. Wait, what? Lucy shook her head when that weird thought popped up. She slowly turned on her stool, and swung her legs as she observed the guild. Natsu had somehow gotten Gray into an eating contest, Erza was polishing a good number of swords laid out across the table, and Wendy was playing cards with Romeo. Only the top of Levy's blue hair stuck out from behind the book she had her face buried in, with Jet and Droy behind her. Gajeel was talking to Lily while munching on iron. A small smile tugged on her lips as she watched him. She quickly averted her gaze when he glanced at her with a smirk, clearly showing her that he knew she was staring at him, and she focused her eyes somewhere else, not losing her small smile. Evergreen was having Reedus paint a picture of her, and Lucy had to admit, she really did look amazing. She saw Elfman not so descretely watching the Fairy mage from a table, where Lisanna was watching him with amusement in her eyes, and Lucy had to suppress a giggle. Freed look identical to Levy, and she had the faintest thought of them as a couple, before she locked the inner Mira in her away in slight panic. Bickslow was….well, she really couldn't figure out what he was doing, and Laxus…was walking right up to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat on the stool next to her and crossed his arms. "Fancy seeing you here." He smirked. "Come here often?"

"Here you go, Lucy!"

Said girl turned and grabbed her smoothie, "Mira?"

"Hmm?" Mira smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her elbows on the bar.

"Your boyfriend's pickup lines are horrible, and unbelievably cliche."

Laxus and Mira both laughed simultaneously. "You know if I was single, you would jump my bones, Blondie."

Lucy crossed her own arms with a huff. "Does the word incest mean anything to you?"

"Don't crush his dreams, Lucy." Mira leaned over the bar to pat Laxus' shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, Laxus. I hear incest is legal in Bosco."

Lucy gaped at the woman as Laxus smirked at the blonde. She couldn't be serious. No. Nope. She was fucking with her for sure. They were both fucking with her. "Whaddya say, Blondie? Fancy a road trip?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she looked between the two grinning mages. They were both far too chipper for her liking. "Are you guys trying to pick me up for a threesome?"

Laxus' grin turned lecherous, and Mira reached over to tug on Laxus' sleeved while she giggled, "down boy, I'm not into sharing."

Laxus playfully pouted at her, but Lucy was too focused on the sparkling ring on Mira's finger to even try to act like she cared about this conversation anymore. "Is...is that...are you...holy shit!"

They stared at her incredulously, before they bother followed her gaze. Mira's grin grew brighter than the fucking sun, while Laxus looked like he just took a shit. "Dammit, Mira! I told you if you're gonna fucking wear it, at least put it on your other hand."

Mira sulked, "why even ask me if I can't even wear it?"

Laxus grunted as Lucy kicked his shin, but that was the only acknowledgement he made. "The fuck, Laxus?! How could you not tell me?! And why can't she fucking wear it?! Fuck, you're an asshole!"

"Hey!" He pointed a finger at her. "I didn't tell you cuz I didn't want to interrupt you getting your shit together. And she can wear it. Just on the other finger. I just don't want the guild going ape shit on us."

Lucy scowled and glared at him. "You didn't seem to have a problem kissing her in front of the whole damn guild. Let her fucking celebrate with her family! She's probably fucking excited as fuck, and you're sapping that excitement by making her keep it from her own fucking family!"

"Lucy, it's okay." Mira placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No it's not! I can't believe I let you give me advice, when you're being an even bigger dumb shit, Laxus."

Laxus sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Goddamnit, fine. But I'm not announcing it, they can find out on their own."

"Fine." Lucy glowered.

Mira looked amusedly between the blondes. They certainly did act like siblings, which was kinda weird since they were practically complete opposites. "Anyways." Mira got the attention of Lucy again. "Did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you give him the gift?"

Lucy blinked as she remembered that she had indeed told Mira everything. "Yeah.." She muttered.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What's she talking about?"

"Well, how'd it go?" Mira ignored the annoyed look on her fiance's face in favor of finding out if the girl's plan worked or not.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off as she remembered his reply letter.

* * *

 _Bunny-girl,_

 _I'm not good with words, so at least try to understand what I'm gonna say. I can't believe I'm gonna write this, cuz it's probably gonna sound sappy as shit. I've never really felt like I mattered. I was always the asshole with an attitude that people only talked to if they were dared or some shit. I've been used a lot. And I've in turn used people as well. I always hated it, and I always have that fear in the back of my mind. So, when you said it didn't matter, that what we had didn't matter, I couldn't fucking take it. Not from you._

 _I thought I would give Shrimp a chance, cuz I knew she relied on me, thought I mattered, and cared for me. I felt she deserved it, even though it was on impulse and possibly retaliation, because fuck. I ain't gonna lie, you put a goddamn magnifying glass on my fear, and let it fucking burn. I ain't with Shrimp no more, gonna tell you that at least. I'm fixated on you too goddamn much._

 _I'm gonna be blunt with you. It's gonna take some fucking time for me to get over that shit, even if you said it wasn't true. The effects are still there. And I know you're dealing with your own shit. I've known that from the beginning. I'm actually the one who told Sparky about it, but that's not the point._

 _You've always been a bright fucking light in the sky, Bunny. And I'm not dumb enough to not see that your light's been fading. Just know that I do care about you. A lot. You never have to tell me why your light's been fading, I just want to see you be that light again._

 _So, I think we both need to take some time to sort shit out. I'm made of fucking iron, Bunny. I'm a fucking Ferric. And I need to keep my iron sturdy. So, I need time to reel back from the hurt, and so do you. I want you to be that light again. And when you are, or at least a little brighter, maybe we can work this out. Or, at least, start over maybe. I get the feeling we'll both know when the time is right. So, try to brighten your light, Bunny-girl. I'll be waiting._

 _You'll always be my little Bunny._

* * *

Snapping out of her memory, Lucy looked over to the iron slayer, and smiled when he looked back at her with his smirk. "We came to an understanding."

Understanding dawned in Laxus' eyes, and he shared a look with his fiance, before he looked back down at the blonde. Mira sauntered off before Laxus could notice her. "Ya know, I'm proud of you, Blondie."

"Hmm? Why's that?" She looked up at the man who was giving her an uncharacteristically gentle smile.

"You decided to take your life by the balls. I can already tell that you've started fixing your shit. You're actually smiling today."

"You think my life has balls? I would prefer for my life to have pussy lips."

Laxus gaped at her for a second, before he sent a spark of lightning right into her ass.

"Fuck! What the hell, Sparky?! Do you have any idea how much that shit hurts?!" She scowled as she rubbed her ass. She heard Bickslow cackle out a 'Damn straight!'

"Never. Say that again."

"You got a problem with my pussy lips?" She smirked.

Laxus growled. "Seriously, fucking stop. I'll shock you again."

"Alright, alright. Fine." She held her hands up in surrender. "No more pussy lips for yo-goddamnit! Motherfucking son of a gaping fucking dillhole!"

Laxus just stared at her as her ass had a small trail of steam coming from it. "Where the fuck did you get that mouth?!"

She scowled hard at him. "What? Don't wanna kiss a dirty mouth?"

He continued to stare dumbfounded at her. Maybe she always has this side to her, and she just didn't let it show before? Fuck if he knew. Before he could contemplate further on the matter, a loud squeal rang out over the guild. He looked over to see Lisanna clasped tightly to Mira as they jumped up and down. "Oh, fucking hell."

"Better make a run for it, before all hell breaks loose." Lucy smirked. "Or you could be a decent fiance and support your girl."

Laxus glared down at her. "You know, you're really good at making me look like an ass."

"Aww, don't be like that big brother. I could just not give a shit."

Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't be mad at her when she called him that. And he bet she fucking knew it.

"Laxus! That's a man!"

"Laxus, how could you not inform your team on this life-altering decision?!"

"Congrats, man!"

"No fucking way!"

"How did you do it?!"

"Why would you marry him?!"

"Hell, yeah! Let's celebrate! Booze for everyone!"

"I'm going to have great-grandbabies!"

Laxus could only groan as everyone decided to shout all across the guild, and Lucy's fucking snickering wasn't helping his mood one bit.

It only made sense that the guild celebrated all night long. And Lucy watched person after person pass out from alcohol consumption. She would be lying if she said that the floor wasn't looking like the most comfortable bed in the world. And as she sat there, and looked at her family, laughing, drinking, and occasionally fighting, she could feel part of her cracked heart slowly healing itself. She was happy. And that was because, for the first time in a long time, she had something to look forward to. Hope for her future. Hope for her happiness. And she really didn't think she would ever feel that again. Just feeling that tingly sensation of joy, it could've been alcohol but she couldn't find it in herself to care about finding out the truth, was making her feel light and elated. As she traced the Aquarius tattoo under her shirt, she smiled to herself. She wasn't alone. And with this crazy guild, she would never be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucy smirked as she watched Laxus lift up his bride's veil and greedily devour her mouth, grossed out guests be damned. She could practically feel the relief flowing off the couple, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel better herself. The last two months had been motherfucking crazy in putting together a wedding, and since she was a bridesmaid, of course she was right in the middle of the pile of shit. She clapped along with Lisanna, Erza, and Ever next to her as the pair broke apart. Mira's smile was unbelievably catchy, and she found herself grinning with her. The music started, and she started following Lisanna towards the middle of the isle. When she got there, she looked to see her escort, Gajeel, and her breath stalled. He looked so damn edible, and she was so goddamn starved that she unconsciously licked her lips. His eyes followed her tongue's movement as they neared each other, and a hungry smirk plastered itself on his didn't dare look in his eyes right then, cause she knew she would be done for if she did. She hooked her arm in his before they continued down the aisle. She couldn't swipe the grin off her face, and Gajeel was smirking at her seemingly stuck face. She tried to ignore him and started looking over the crowd of people. Almost everyone she had ever heard of was there, and she had a feeling that it was definitely not the doing of Laxus. She would honestly be surprised if he invited a soul, besides Bix and Freed as his groomsmen of course. Laxus seemed too enraptured in the beauty of Mira to really pay attention to anything anyways, much less give a shit who was there.

Her gaze landed on Levy in the crowd, and she was wholly surprised to see her smiling at her. She reciprocated it brightly, because honestly, having her best friend not be mad at her was the best feeling in the world. She had told Levy that she was in love with Gajeel during a wine and book night at her apartment. The girl had stormed out of the building so fast that Lucy really didn't know how to react at all. She had tried talking to her on many occasions, but she was always avoided. Seeing her smiling at her now though, that made her heart feel like it was floating. Lucy had always had quite a few friends in Fairy Tail, but Levy was always her closest one.

When they were out of the room, Laxus dragged Mira away before the party started. Lucy then looked at her escort and smirked at him, which he reciprocated. "Care to have a drink with me?"

He looked deep into her eyes, and it felt like it was setting her soul on fire. "Depends on what's being served." His husky voice sent shivers down her body. It had been so long since she had gotten to feel this man, and she could tell her body was going crazy from withdrawal. He must have seen her shiver, because the next thing she knew, she was being pulled down a hallway, and into a random room. His eyes barely left her's though, only to dart around occasionally. He looked downright pissed, but Lucy could tell that he wasn't. Well, maybe a little with the way his jaw was tensed, but she could see the fiery passion burning in his eyes. The kind of look he would give her when he was starving, undeniably hungry for her. And, by God, that look made her want to just squirt right then and there. Her heart was pounding so fast, and she knew her face was heating up, but shit, she had dreamt of him for too many lonely nights, that having him drag her away like he was now was driving her right into ecstasy.

He pulled her into an empty room, and pushed her against the door, making it shut. He leaned over her, caging his elbows on either side of her head. His face was a hairbreadth away from her's when he whispered huskily, "tell me you want me, Bunny."

Her lips parted and her eyelids drooped at his tone, and she whispered, "I want you, Ferric." God, she hated how needy she sounded, after months of desiring, pining, and hoping towards this man, she was like putty in his hands.

Her words must have lit his matchstick, cause he growled and dived at her lips with no further hesitation. Her response was immediate, and she parted her lips to hungrily search for his tongue with her's. His hands gripped her ass, giving it a rough squeeze, and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him; her silver, strapless dress lifting over her hips. His hands massaged up and down her thighs, as he began trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her breathing staccatoed and her head fell back against the door as his hands started sliding up her waist. His teeth nipped at her collarbone, and she thrusted her hips and she grabbed his hair harshly. His resounding growl reverberated in her chest, and made her heart beat that much faster.

He lifted his head up to look into her eyes, panting as his hands brushed against the underside of her breasts. "God, I fucking want you so bad."

She lightly moaned at his words, and she couldn't hold back from reaching towards the front of his pants, and pulling him back in for a heated kiss. She swallowed his growl and slipped her hands underneath his pants, gripping firmly onto what she still couldn't believe was twelve inches. He pulled his head back, dragging her bottom lip out with his teeth, and glared at her while his own hand slipped under her underwear. She gasped as his middle finger intruded her, and arched further into him as he started rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb. She let out an airy moan and started fumbling with the buttons on his suit jacket as her other hand steadily stroke up and down his bulge. Somehow, she managed to slip his jacket over his shoulders, and he shrugged it off. His eyes locked onto her's as he hooked his fingers in the top of her dress. His gaze was so intense as he slowly pulled her dress down that she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. His eyes moved to her breasts once they were free, and he growled low in his throat before his head bent down to attack her neck while his hands latched onto the massive globes. "Oh, god." She breathed as he groped her, his tongue sending shivers down her spine.

He pulled away and smirked at her while he pinched her nipple. "I'm no God." He muttered while he watched her face contorted in pleasure.

"No." She breathed before she harshly grabbed his hair, ignoring his growl, and looking deep into his red eyes. "You're my dragon."

His movements stopped completely, and his mouth hung open slightly at her words. If she wasn't so unbelievably horny right now, she would have laughed at his openly perplexed expression. "Your dragon?" He whispered as his lips quirked up slightly.

She nodded weakly, utterly deflated at his lack of attention, but completely elated to be able to tell him what she's been wanting to for the past few months. For so long, all she's wanted was to run into his arms and say that she loved him, but the time wasn't right, and they both knew it. Now though, it felt right, and it felt damn good. "My drag-"

His lips silenced her, and she almost screamed at his onslaught of touches. His fingers invaded her, spreading her deliciously, and his other hand squeezed her nipple harshly. His tongue dove into her mouth, and a growl tickled her throat. She could only clutch onto his shoulders as he roughly pumped his fingers in and out of her. She could barely breathe, but she didn't care, she wanted him inside of her. She pulled away, with much difficulty, and made him look at her. "Gajeel, fuck me, please." She needed him to fill her up so bad, she didn't give a single fuck that she was begging at the moment.

He snarled at her words, and in the blink of an eye, her dress was falling on the floor. She started unbuckling his belt as he was taking off his shirt, and jesus christ, it felt like ages before his clothes were gone. He lined his deliciously studded cock up at her entrance, and grabbed her chin in his hand. "Tell me you'll be my girl, bunny." He whispered against her lips.

She sucked in a ragged breath. This was it, this was the moment she had been dreaming about for forever. She had thought of so many scenarios where she could finally tell him what they both wanted to hear, and oddly enough, all scenarios were of them naked, so she guessed this could be a dream come true. She took a deep breath before she looked him deep in the eyes and whispered. "I'll be your girl, Gajeel."

A tear silently escaped her eye as he gave her a dashing and devilish grin. "Fuck," was all he could say before he attacked her lips and speared his dick into her at the same time. She moaned into his mouth and tried to meet his harsh thrusts as her nails dug into his back. He started trailing kisses down her jaw, while his hands grabbed and groped her tits. Her moans began to reach higher pitches as his pace quickened. She squeaked as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and let his teeth scrape against the sensitive nub. He pulled away to watch her face, and growled when he saw her expression of pure bliss and lust. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Despite what they were doing, she couldn't help but blush at his words. Hearing sweet words come from his mouth always surprised her. She could feel that wonderful heat beginning to build in her lower belly, but despite that, she needed to tell him how she felt, whether it would make him stop or not. She needed him to know how she felt, because her denying her feelings had gone on long enough, and she couldn't toy with his emotions anymore either. She would only ever be honest with him from now on, even if they did get pissed at each other sometimes, which would undoubtedly end in fantastic sex like always. She tried to say it with endearment, but it came out as a throaty moan. "Oh, Gajeel. I love you."

"Fuck." He whispered, and his pace became even faster. "I love you too, bunny. Fuck, I love you."

They both grinned at each other while their panting became erratic with each forceful thrust. "I meant your dick." She couldn't help but say it, she wasn't even thinking it, well, yeah she was thinking about his dick, especially with it spearing in and out of her at that moment, but she really hadn't meant to say it. She couldn't fucking help it though, so she just didn't fucking care. It looked like he really didn't care either.

"Yeah, I know." He breathed raggedly. "So, cum for this dick you love so much, little bunny. Make this dick cum."

She moaned and threw her head back as her walls started fluttering. He groaned as she got tighter around him, and bit down on her neck as she screamed his name. He felt her warm juices spill onto his cock, and when her walls pulsated around it, he came, and he came hard. "Fuck!"

He leaned his head on her shoulder and brought one hand to steady himself on the door while he tried to control his breathing. "You're my girl." He breathed into her shoulder.

She could only nod as her panting didn't lessen. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. She took a deep breath through her nose as she pulled back. "You're my dragon." She whispered. "My sturdy, iron dragon."

He smiled at her, and gave her another chaste kiss. "I'm glad you have your light back, bunny."

She smiled back at him and whispered, "me too."

* * *

He smelled them before they entered the room, and he could only roll his eyes with a small smile when he could see them. It was obvious what they were doing, and he could only hope that they had actually worked their shit out, and by the smiles on their faces, he could only assume they did. He strolled over to them, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's not like it wasn't a lovefest already, big brother."

"Big brother?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow at the two.

"That's right." Laxus grunted, and put a hand on the other slayer's shoulder. "So don't ever fucking hurt her, or else you know what I'll fucking do to ya."

"Don't give me that shit, Sparky." Gajeel growled.

"You guys got together?!" Mira squealed as she came up next to her new husband, the hearts in her eyes visible.

Lucy grinned. "Fuck yeah we did!"

Gajeel chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't get any baby ideas in yer damn head though, demon."

"Aww, but they'd be such cute babies! Oh my! They'd be so cute!"

"Worry about yer own babies." Gajeel snapped at her, and Laxus choked on his spit before turning to look at his wife with a glare. "Don't."

Mir pouted and spun on her heel. "Fine, then."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't start shit, otherwise, half the guild will think you're pregnant before the end of the night."

"Please do." Lucy whined. "There's no way I'd be able to convince them that I'm not if she does."

"What?!"

"Lucy and Gajeel?!"

"I thought they hated each other!"

"Aw shit, " Lucy muttered as the disbelieving voices shouted around them. "Please, for the love of God, please stop your wife."

Laxus glowered. "I'll try."

Lucy shook her head as he stalked off in search of his wife, and turned to Gajeel with pleading eyes. "Can we leave now?"

"Oh fucking hell yes." Gajeel growled, and Lucy grinned as he once again started dragging her off, out of the building this time. She sighed in relief as they slipped out, since apparently them getting together was causing some sort of uproar.

"So, where to?" She smirked and tilted her head.

He grinned and swooped down to pick her up bridal style. "My place, I ain't nearly done with you yet."

She shivered at the predatory gleam in his eyes. "Thank fucking god for that."

"You'll be thank me in a second, bunny." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Just take me home and fuck me, Ferric." She demanded, impatiently rubbing her thighs together.

He growled and stopped in his tracks. "We ain't getting that far, bunny." He muttered before he pulled her into an alley. "I need you, now."

"Oh. Thank God!" She moaned and smashed her lips onto his as he pushed her against the brick wall.

* * *

 **The end! Thank you guys so much for all your support on this! Seriously, y'all are the best! I can't thank you enough, so ill lick my cat for you! Muah! I love you! ;)**


End file.
